


The Light of the Resistance

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Whump, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Poisoning, Romance, Slavery, Slaves, Slow Burn, Torture, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: King Hunter Zolomon hires a coldhearted mercenary for a secret mission but he didn’t expect the plan to go off the rails.





	1. The King’s Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back!! :D Surprise!! I'm back with a new story.  
> Happy Holidays, Christmas and Happy New Year!!  
> I wish you all happiness, love and a lot of inspiration to those who write! ♥  
> I honestly wanted to update my other fics but this story was stubbornly getting in the way and I couldn't continue my other stories if I didn't write this first one....so here it is... I thought of splitting the chapters since this is a huge chapter (like always I was aiming for a oneshot and it didn't happen haha), but it's been a loooong time since I posted anything here sooo yay long overwhelming new coldflash adventure for this New Year. :3  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> ~Hugs~

 

**“Make the plan. Execute the plan.**

**_Expect the plan to go off the rails_. Throw away the plan”**

 

* * *

 

It was a cold night in the Kingdom when a highly-ranked knight entered the throne room with confident steps that resounded with a loud echo in the hall. King Hunter Zolomon was telling proudly the story of his last invasion to a group of noble ladies.

“We burned the whole village down and I broke the necks of all the men who dared to defy me,” Hunter stated with delight. “And I pierced with my hand...” Hunter vibrated his hand to illustrate the story. “Through their leader’s chest...”

The ladies in the room laughed and the knight finally reached the end of the room, he kneeled and he cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Your Highness, pardon the interruption...” he said dryly looking at his King. “We found the man for the job.”

Hunter, who was rejoicing of his endeavors, lowered his glance to see Sam Scudder kneeling before him.

“Well about time...” The King stated dismissing the ladies. The noble women swiftly stood up and left the room without a word. The music in the hall halted immediately.

“Go on...”

Sam nodded and continued. “He is a meta and a mercenary from the north..."

The King stood up from the luxurious throne and walked towards a marble table to pour himself another glass of red wine. Scudder hesitantly stood up from his uncomfortable position.

 “Does he have a family?” Hunter asked intrigued. “Wife? Children?”

“Only a sister, Your Highness. Lisa Snart.”

Hunter hummed. “Interesting and their father?”

“My informants tell me that Lewis Snart was a drunk and an abusive bastard so Leonard killed him in a fight while defending his sister...”

“So, he has a weakness...”

“Indeed, Your Majesty. Cold, became a thief and a mercenary to survive and take care of Lisa...”

“Good. He could be an easy pawn to manipulate...” The King stated glaring at his General.  “But it’s a shame that I don’t need a bloody thief for this mission, Scudder...”

Scudder shook his head. “He is more than a thief, Your Highness, he is a very skilled warrior but he has no noble lineage or crest -”

“He is a thief and a murderer. I don’t need either. I need someone who can protect my treasure and deliver it safely at Thawne’s castle. I want my reward for the damn kid!”

“I assure you, Your Highness. Leonard Snart can do the mission.”

“Why are you so damn sure of that?” Hunter growled annoyed. “A thief is always a thief! His reputation precedes him. Cold, will betray us if he sees a good opportunity!”

“He won’t.”

“Why on earth are you so sure?”

“Because he is only in for the money. He is a cold-hearted mercenary. He doesn’t care about the Resistance so I guarantee you that he won’t compromise the mission by forming any kind of relationship with the prisoner. He is just a ruthless bastard that only wants treasure to help his sister and his Rogues...”

Hunter laughed. “So, he is a man with no vision...he could aim for more...”

Sam agreed. “There is something more you should know... his meta power is to control the cold hence, the moniker. He can freeze whatever he wants. As a speedster, you know what that means...he can stop and hurt the kid if any problem arises on the way.”

“Fascinating...”

“We also plan on threaten him, subtlety. If he fails the mission he won’t see his sister and partner again.”

“Do we have them?”

“Not exactly, but we know where the hideout of the Rogues is located and we have warriors following them constantly since they are a powerful group that if they decided to join the Resistance could change the balance of the war.”

Hunter nodded pleased taking a sip of his glass.

“What does Cold think of my reign?”

“He remains neutral, he doesn’t have a side in this war, Your Majesty.”

 “We need to change that. I need him to share my vision of the world.”

Sam nodded. “I agree.”

“You say he is a very skilled warrior without a family crest, maybe we can offer him one...” Hunter murmured. “But will he be able to accomplish the mission solo? He cannot request the assistance of any kind on the way. This mission must be kept completely secret.”

"He will, Your Highness. His mercenary record is flawless and he is known for being a ruthless warrior only swayed by riches and I assure you the payment we are offering him is more than enough.”

Hunter nodded satisfied.

“Also, Leonard is trained in not only the broadsword and bow, he is a master tactician, strategist and also his hand to hand combat skills are evenly matched with the best warriors in the kingdom. He would be able to deliver the prisoner safely if any problem arises.”

Hunter nodded. “You will send an order immediately informing him that his presence is required at the castle tonight.”

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

 

* * *

 

Leonard Snart sighed looking at the ominous castle before him. The monarchy that used to rule the kingdom had been slaughtered during the war thirteen years ago. Many of the servants and family members managed to flee and hide in Starling Kingdom under the protection of King Oliver. Powerful and smart men like General Joe West and Sir Harrison Wells formed a weak group of rebels known as the Resistance that fought against Hunter’s henchmen to free Central Kingdom from the darkness. In his opinion, it was a pointless resistance. Without a proper leader, they were lost and their remaining hope was quickly fading away.   

He shuddered remembering the bloody memories of the battle against the Crown, the massacre of the royal family, the town in flames, Mick burning half of his upper body trying to save him and Lisa from a crossfire, all the excruciating deaths, and bloodshed. The chaos and pain. Leonard sighed. He hated war and he hated the new King, but he couldn’t deny that the situation they were living was useful for his mercenary business. The payment for his _dishonest_ jobs was really good but he knew he was getting too old for this kind of life and Lisa deserved better. He needed this last job and they would be able to disappear forever, leaving all the pain and suffering behind.   

Leonard groaned conflicted and continued walking into the castle feeling a cold shiver run down his spine. It was nightfall and there were few torches lightening the hallways. The darkness enveloping the palace was as unnerving as the darkness that had fallen upon the kingdom since Hunter started his dreadful ruling of fear and death.

The realm had changed for the worse. The lands were decaying, the crops dying, families were divided and there was an increase of mercenaries like him were everywhere.

“Halt!” A soldier spat dryly walking towards him. “You need credentials to enter the keep.”

Leonard glanced to the side to see a couple of guards scrutinizing him from head to toes, ready to attack with their long swords.

“I was summoned by the King.” Cold stated coldly.

“Name?”

“Leonard Snart.”

The older guard nodded after checking a manuscript and they let the mercenary continue his way. Leonard smirked and walked away without looking back. Suddenly, a wave of apprehension started flooding his mind. It wasn’t his first mission for the _Evil King_ or _Zoom,_ like the townsfolks liked to call him, but it was his first time meeting the King personally and doing a mission solo. He usually was accompanied by his best friend Mick, or one of his rogues or his sister, so it was really strange that the King requested for him completely alone.

He frowned making his way through the main courtyard as quickly as he could. He glanced to the side and saw a group of ladies blushing, and smiling at him. He rolled his blue eyes annoyed and returned his gaze to the path before him. He wasn’t there to flirt and he wasn’t interested in the ladies of the court.

The coldhearted mercenary finally reached the entrance to the throne room and he gave the soldier at the entrance the parchment with the royal message and seal.

“The King requested my presence.”

With military discipline, the tall guard turned and signaled Leonard to follow him swiftly inside. The interior of the castle, Leonard noted, was ghostly and intimidating. The tall arched windows barely filtered dim light and the chandeliers in the ceiling were too high to lighten properly the chambers. The castle’s old beauty and magnificence were clearly deteriorated and fading away with the unforgiving passing of time.

“The King is waiting...” the soldier stated opening the huge oak doors.

Leonard tightened the grip on the hilt of his sword. A small act that, somehow, gave him some reassurance and calmed his troubled mind. He needed to clear his thinking and his composed demeanor for what was going to be, with luck, his last mission.  The thief walked proudly into the room until he was a few feet before the throne. He smoothly got down on one knee and bowed his head low.

“Your Majesty.”  He glanced up and he saw Hunter smirking at him and noticed that the King was all dressed in black and that his blue eyes were full of deep unnerving darkness.

Hunter stood up from the throne and walked towards Leonard who was still on one knee.

“I have been told you have a sister.”

Leonard froze suddenly startled by the statement. He started dreading the worse and fearing for Lisa.

“Answer me.” Hunter requested dryly.

“Yes, Your Highness. I do.” Leonard answered unsure, suddenly feeling that he had somehow fallen into a stupid trap.

Hunter nodded pleased. “My informants tell me that you would do anything for her.”

“True.”

The King smirked with curiosity. “And they say that you are impartial to my Kingdom and the Resistance? That you don’t have a side to this war?”

Leonard shrugged coldly. “Well, I could be swayed with the proper incentive.”

Hunter laughed impressed. “Smart man...I would like to make you an offer...”

“I’m listening.”

“I would give you a crest for your family and the honor of knighthood besides the riches Scudder already informed you that you will receive for your services...”

Leonard narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn’t want a bloody crest and a stupid knighthood title, he only needed the money to disappear with Lisa and the Rogues, but he wasn’t going to confess that.

“A great honor, Your Highness...”

“I’m benevolent and generous...” Hunter added proudly. “Especially to those who pledge loyalty to me.”

Len nodded trying not to roll his eyes annoyed. “So... what’s the mission, Your Highness? Color me curious...”

Zoom sighed. “You know there are a few metas with powers supporting the resistance...”

“That’s a myth.” Leonard scoffed, dismissing the crazy idea quickly. “The remaining rebels are just humans like Joe West, Harrison Wells, Captain Singh, King Oliver...”

“No there are more joining their group...metas who think that humans and meta-humans are alike...they don’t see us like what we really are, Gods on earth...they don’t share the vision Eobard and I built over the past years...”

Leonard didn’t share his vision either, but he just nodded. Obviously, the humans didn’t share what Hunter and Thawne had done to the two Kingdoms. The slavery of humans was a huge problem that King Oliver has been trying to fight and abolish without success...there were too many meta-humans to fight and they couldn’t win against their powers. The Resistance was doomed to fail.

“Their group is weak...they don’t have a proper leader, they can’t fight against my metas...soon they will meet their downfall.”

“Bad for my business,” Len stated dryly.

Hunter laughed at Leonard’s honesty. “Indeed... but if you work for me you will easily become rich.”

“A man’s dream.”

Hunter agreed pleased to see that Leonard could become an important piece in his game.

 “Anyways... the mission is simple. You will escort a prisoner to King Eobard Thawne.”

“What’s so important about this prisoner?”

“What if I tell you that there’s one meta left that could change everything? A really powerful meta that could unleash a new spark in the Resistance and destroy this new Kingdom and all that you hold dear? Like the Rogues?”

“I would say that’s impossible...no meta holds such power...only speedsters could do that in a blink of an eye.”

Hunter hummed. “That is true.”

Leonard frowned. Hunter Zolomon and Eobard Thawne were unstoppable. That’s the reason why they were currently Kings. Their invasions were swift and merciless. People feared their lightning, their raw power, and their speed. Many tried to fight them but everyone failed against them. The speedsters were truly Gods and they were dreaded across all lands...so the idea that there was another meta that could change everything could mean that he was even more powerful than Thawne or Hunter or that he was a speedster as well.

“Why don’t you kill the prisoner?”

Hunter smirked. “I see I got your attention. Leonard Snart, do you vow secrecy for this mission?”

“I do.”

“Very well...I think you will suit my purpose.”

Leonard bowed his head in agreement.

“To answer your question. We have plans for the prisoner so he needs to reach Eobard’s castle alive. That’s all you need to know.” Hunter stated.

“Of course,” Len answered wondering what plans could the evil speedsters have with the prisoner.

“For this mission. You will follow my direct orders. You are to take a young hostage to the castle of King Eobard Thawne. The kid must be delivered alive to the King. You have one week. He has deathly powers, so he has wrists and neck restraints placed on him so he can’t use his powers. His voice is also blocked by the necklace, so he can’t communicate. The power dampeners must not be removed for any reason since he is a dangerous threat.”

Leonard nodded wondering what kind of monster needed so many precautions.

 “I understand.”

“This mission must be completely secret,” Hunter emphasized. “The rumor of a young man with powers supporting the Resistance could cause an uprising from the remaining rebels hiding in Starling Kingdom and the other lands. We don’t want that.”

“Of course.”

The King smiled pleased and suddenly waved his hand to the guards on the left and they suddenly disappeared, but to Leonard’s surprise, they entered again a couple of seconds later, with a young man held between them.

Leonard’s eyes widened at the sight. It was a kid, tall and lean. His skin was as white as a ghost, he had youthful features but a sickly face and his brown hair were disheveled. Leonard quickly noticed that the hazel eyes were lifeless and dim. Barren of hope and hiding a world of pain in silence. Suddenly a hazy thought flickered on the mercenary’s mind. The realization that the kid had been tortured sent him a wave of uneasiness and it made his blood curl but the feeling was quickly dismissed when he saw the King smile. This was his last mission and he couldn’t fail.

“He is your mission, Cold. You will deliver him _alive_ to Eobard Thawne.”

Leonard looked back at the kid and he knew deep down in his heart that the pain from the torture and punishment inflicted in someone as young as the one before him, was wrong since the kid probably hasn’t even participated in the war. He wondered how this fragile kid could rouse a spark in the Resistance. Leonard growled confused and fought to ignore his damn thoughts. 

The scrawny young meta was thrown before him and landed painfully on the floor shivering. The kid didn’t emit a sound but lifted his glance to stare silently at the King and back at Leonard with green eyes full of dread. Leonard glimpsed the golden shackles encircling the kid’s wrists and neck. There were ancient runes sketched on them to contain all the powers and magic of its wearer.

“If you are wondering...” Hunter murmured kicking the kid with his foot to push him on his back against the cold floor. “The shackles will contain all of his powers and his voice.”

“What’s his power?” Leonard asked curious wondering if the King will answer his doubts.

“That’s none of your concern, Cold.” The King stated dryly taking a step forward and Leonard felt the tension in the room. The King grabbed the prisoner’s hair and lifted his head to show the mercenary his face. The kid had his eyes closed tightly probably fighting the pain of the rough treatment.

“You just need to know that this kid might look fragile but if the prisoner loses his collar he won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Len frowned seriously doubting that. “I understand.”

The King released the kid’s hair and the prisoner fell again to the floor.

“You will leave the castle immediately hidden by the shadows of the night. You are not to engage communication with him, avoid the main roads, and if you complete this task within the time frame of a week you shall be handsomely rewarded with riches beyond your imagination and your family crest... also Lisa and Mick would be safe from any harm. Do you understand the mission and the risks it entails if you fail?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. He hated to be threatened but the payment was insanely good so he nodded.  

“I will escort secretly the prisoner to King Eobard Thawne alive and bring back the reward.”

The kid’s green eyes widened at the mention of Thawne.

The King nodded pleased. “Correct and then you shall be rewarded.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard glared annoyed at the fireplace before him. His mission was an utter disappointment but he was content thinking of the payment he was going to receive. He never questioned any orders if the reward was good and he wasn’t going to start now, but truthfully, he was a little irked with the young prisoner’s story.   

The mercenary ate his dinner at the palace’s kitchen knowing that the journey before him was going to be hard and that it was going to be a long week with poorly made food on the road.  After finishing his meal, Cold walked towards the gates to wait for General Scudder and the soldiers to bring the prisoner ready to start his mission. The night was really cold and he was glad he decided to use his hooded black coat to cover against the icy wind.

“What’s happening with the prisoner of the north tower?” The passing voice of a soldier asked and Leonard suddenly moved closer to the guards talking. He normally avoided gossips, but he couldn’t help himself when he heard the prisoner mentioned.

“You didn’t hear the news?” The soldier stopped walking. “They are selling the prisoner to Thawne.”

“The cute kid that was held in the dungeon of north tower for ten years?”

“That one...”

Leonard's eyes widened. Ten years of confinement for that kid was almost half of his lifetime.

“I’ve heard he has incredible powers...besides his captivating beauty.”

The soldier nodded. “Probably true and that’s why he has runes around his neck and wrists...”

“You saw him?”

“Just once... it was a long time ago...many wonders if he can still talk after all the torture he went through to subdue him.”

“I’ve heard that the kid has been secretly trained to become a deadly weapon...”

“Could be...”

Leonard groaned while listening to the conversation. He was now curious to know the kid’s true past and that could be a liability. He had a plan and he had strict orders from the King. It was simple. He couldn’t get on friendly terms with the prisoner. The kid didn’t even have a name, he was only a package that was meant to be delivered and that was it. Leonard exhaled troubled and stared up to the sky to see a clear starry night and wondered what fate had in store for him.

“Leonard Snart.”

The mercenary turned quickly and saw the General with two guards and the prisoner. He nodded and the men gave him provisions for the journey, fresh water and a letter that he guessed was the documentation he was going to need to enter Thawne’s Kingdom. Lastly, a soldier gave Leonard a long golden chain connected to the wrists of the kid.

The chain was heavy and cold on his hands and he could feel the ominous power flowing through it to silence the prisoner and to block the unknown deathly powers.

“The King suggests you use the path of the mountains that are more desolated in this time of the year...”

Leonard nodded. Of course, it was desolated, it was a difficult road and it could only be entered on foot.

“And he insists that you must avoid the main roads...”

“Peachy,” Len stated icily. He was expecting to at least take one horse, but his hope was shattered.

“Good luck.” General Scudder stated and Leonard grunted annoyed making his way towards the dark, thick forest, pulling the golden chain hard to make the prisoner walk behind him. Leonard didn’t look back. He couldn’t. He tried to convince his mind that on his hand there wasn’t a golden chain, but a reign for an animal... It was easier that way. He was leading a wild horse...or maybe a stubborn cow, but definitely not a human being.  

 

* * *

 

The night was cold and moonless. They avoided towns and main roads like the King suggested so they took the path towards the woods. It was near winter and the forest was humid and eerie. Leonard concentrated on the sounds of the forest, the wind howling and he could hear the occasional hoots of the owls. He needed to keep his guard up for strange sounds that could indicate that they were being tracked or worse followed by members of the Resistance.

As they made their way through the woods, Leonard carelessly slapped numerous branches blocking his damn path and the kid behind him couldn’t even grunt as they hit his face like a whip.  The mercenary could hear the slapping noise against the kid’s skin probably stinging, but he couldn’t care. If he started to feel guilty for the lad’s fate, he was going to compromise the mission and put in risk Lisa and Mick and he couldn’t afford that. This was going to be his last job, with the money the King was offering to deliver this kid he knew he could give Lisa the life she deserved. Maybe they could go to another kingdom, built a beautiful house in the countryside and leave behind their thieving past. They could finally settle and enjoy a normal life...well as normal as it could be with Mick and his Rogues.   

Suddenly, his idle thoughts were harshly interrupted when the prisoner tripped with the root of an old tree and fell hard to the ground with a loud thud. The golden chain jerked Leonard back and he almost lost his footing. He cursed annoyed, but he didn’t look back and only yanked hard on the chain, bringing the young man back to his knees. Leonard was then shocked feeling how light and weak the kid was. His mind quickly offered the rumors of torture he suffered in the castle and he closed his eyes defeated. The mercenary turned around to look over his shoulder and he was surprised to see the kid get up really fast... _really, really fast_... it was weird, despite the chains in his wrists and the slight sick look, the prisoner was fast, elegant and breathtaking. Len quickly glimpsed the kid’s flushed face and he saw fear, uncertainty, and pain. It was easy to see that the collar around his long neck was chaffing the smooth freckled skin, almost rubbing the neck raw and Leonard dreaded to think how the skin looked under the choker after all the years of being a prisoner.

“Move. We still have a long way to go.”

The kid glared annoyed but followed the orders silently.

They walked until dawn. When the sun started to rise on the horizon, Leonard quickly started to look for a safe place to rest. He knew that traveling during the day could alert his enemies and make them an easy target, they needed to move only at night, at least when they were still so close to towns. Suddenly, he heard the soothing sound of a river and they moved until they discovered a calm clearing in the woods.

Leonard saw a small dark cave near a waterfall and he decided to inspect it. Upon discovering that there were no animals inside, he decided that they were going to rest there for the day. He needed to sleep and probably the kid as well.

The thief turned around and saw the young prisoner waiting outside the cave, observing the forest and the small waterfall with awe and pure wonder. The kid had a beautiful but sad smile, it was genuinely sweet and with just the right touch of shyness. That scene sent an unexpected warmth rushing through Leonard’s body. The kid turned around to see him with an undecipherable soft glance and Leonard frowned and pulled the golden chain towards him to make the kid stumble and enter the cave. At that moment, he realized that he needed to tie the kid so he couldn’t escape from him while he sleeps. Leonard removed his belt and he quickly fastened his belt around the young man’s ankles and he undid the chains linking the two wrist guards together to chain them behind the kid’s back. Leonard pushed the prisoner to the ground and the kid collapsed in a painful heap.

The young man was trembling nervously and Leonard wondered if it was from fear or cold, but he wasn’t supposed to care. He turned away coldly and grabbed a piece of bread and threw to the ground in front of the kid.

“Eat.”

The kid stared annoyed at the bread on the floor and glared. It was humiliating. He couldn’t grab the bread with his hands tied up behind him. “ _How was he supposed to eat?”_

“What?” Leonard asked feeling the kid’s cold green eyes on him.

The prisoner looked at the bread and then at his captor, trying to explain his annoying predicament. Leonard understood and he quickly grabbed the piece of bread and shoved it roughly into the kid’s mouth.

“There. I’m tired and going to sleep. If you try to escape I swear I will break your arm or a couple of ribs. King Hunter said to deliver you alive but he spoke nothing of injuries...understood?”

With the threat lingering in the air, Leonard sat against the wall of the cave and closed his eyes to finally get some rest and forget about his damn prisoner for a while.

 

* * *

 

When nightfall arrived again, Leonard continued the journey through the forest to reach the mountain path with his mute prisoner. The unnerving silence between them allowed his thoughts to start to run wild. He started to wonder _why did Eobard Thawne want the kid alive? What was he going to do to the prisoner? Was it true that the kid had deathly powers? Why was he so important that he could spark the hope of the Resistance?_ There were so many questions unanswered that gave him an ominous feeling about the mission.

Leonard halted and glanced back and he saw the kid looking at him shyly with curiosity. Unexpectedly, the kid blushed scarlet under his intense gaze and his cold heart started beating wildly. He turned around dismissing how his mind was telling him that the kid was really cute and continued walking silently through the uneven path. Suddenly, he wondered what was the kid’s name? It was starting to bother him to call his only companion just as _prisoner_ or _kid_... surely the kid has a beautiful name to compliment his bright eyes or beautiful smile, maybe even elegant and short, not like _Leonard_... he rolled his eyes at his terrible name... but for now, if he had to choose a nickname for the kid it would definitely be _Scarlet_ for his lovely crimson blush _._

They walked all night making a couple of stops to catch their breaths and near twilight they finally reached the beginning of the mountain path. When Leonard stopped, he decided to drink some of the water and suddenly he realized that the young man had refused to look at him during the night and that he hadn’t made any gestures to request food or drink. The young man just allowed him to control his every move. It was as if all of his will to live had been crushed. It was as if he was resigned to his miserable fate. However, under all that sadness and pain reflected in the surface, Leonard sensed that maybe some time ago, inside of the kid existed a strong, pure and innocent spirit. A young man, that if allowed to talk, would be really intelligent and expressive. He was sure of it. When the kid didn’t think that Leonard was looking at him, sometimes flashes of secret and curious smiles would appear across the kid’s beautiful face. Normally, those smiles were directed to the scenery, to flowers, or maybe some wild or cute animal that they spotted on the way, or at the colors of the sunset or the starry night above them...and those brief moments of happiness made Leonard crave more of the kid before him, he wanted to know his name, his past, what he liked, to know why was he imprisoned for ten years in Hunter’s dungeon, ...and those dangerous thoughts scared him to death since he knew that if he failed in the mission he was not only risking his life but also everything he holds dear. 

Leonard sighed. Somehow his prisoner was getting in his mind, in his veins and he couldn’t get him out. He knew that nothing ever goes as planned but he couldn’t fail. This was a part of his greater scheme.

Abruptly a lightning and the sound of thunder made the kid jump and Leonard realize that they needed to find quickly a place to hide from the incoming storm.

“We need to keep moving and find a shelter soon before the storm...”

The prisoner nodded scared still with his face pale and Leonard found the scared kid adorable.

They started walking fast through the woods. Leonard was unconsciously more careful at releasing the branches to avoid hitting the kid on his face and the prisoner noticed and was grateful for that.

Suddenly, the cold, merciless rain started to pour over them and the ground swiftly became muddy, slippery and hard to walk. The kid was struggling to keep Leonard’s rhythm and his own balance. He wasn’t accustomed to walking long distances since he only knew the small cell where Hunter kept him for ten years. His clothes also weren’t the most adequate for traveling since the material was very light and he didn’t have a long coat like his captor to protect him from the rain and the cold. He was freezing but at the same time, he was burning.  He was really trying to keep up with the cold and handsome man before him but his vision started to blur and tunnel, he wanted to warn the man that he was feeling weird but he had no voice, he felt his knees weak and suddenly everything went black.

Leonard only felt a hard yank of the golden chain he was holding and then he was pulled backward. This time he lost his footing with the mud and he started falling and rolling down a slope against dry leaves and cold mud with the kid by his side, he felt his leg hit a rock and he grunted, and eventually, the world stopped spinning and he realized that they had landed on a riverbank. The river was furious and roaring loudly. He turned around and saw under the downpour the kid unconscious with his forehead bleeding.

“Shit...”

The mercenary stood up ignoring the pain in his leg and ran towards the young prisoner dreading the worse and remembering the King’s words. “ _Deliver the kid alive.”_

“Kid...wake up...” He ordered anxiously but his voice was drowned with the loud sound of the rain. Leonard noticed that his captive’s cheeks were burning with the flush of a high fever and that his lips were badly chapped, showing the first sign of dehydration. 

“Come on, kid! You need to wake up! I promise I will give you more water! WAKE UP!”

He slapped the kid’s face and the young man finally reacted and opened his hazel eyes lazily. The kid instinctively tried to talk or maybe complain, but no sound left his lips. The kid was shivering and afraid. 

Leonard’s heart ached since the kid was evidently in pain so he decided to go against the King’s command and he took a small key from a pocket in his coat.

“I’m going to take the necklace off...dont you dare try anything funny or I will make sure you can’t talk even with the restraints off.”

The kid closed his eyes frightened and shook his head.  Leonard frowned but eventually he leaned over him to free him from one of his shackles. Up close, the mercenary saw the raw skin on the kid’s neck and it made him sick. He removed the collar carefully to try not to hurt the kid anymore and the young man sulked and looked away. Leonard was suddenly baffled. The kid instead of looking happy or relieved, looked as if Leonard had placed an even worse and heavier choker on him.

“Can you talk?” Leonard asked with curiosity looking at the kid who was shifting into a sitting position. “Are you hurt?”

The silence under the heavy rain seemed to stretch on forever. They stared at each other but the kid quickly broke their eye contact and lowered his glance to the ground in despair.  

“If you are not saying anything I will put this damn thing on again.” The thief threatened annoyed holding the golden collar in front of his captive.  

The kid shook his head and licked his lips.

“W-water...”

Leonard’s eyes widened and nodded. He quickly gave him his fresh water. The kid drank it down greedily and Leonard shamefully admitted in his mind that he hadn’t been giving the kid enough water. He was an asshole.

“What’s your name kid?”

Beautiful hazel eyes turned to pierce his blue ones. Leonard realized that it was the first time the prisoner looked at him full in the eyes and the gaze was captivating.

“B-Barry...” the prisoner whispered weakly. His voice rough and faint.

“Barry?”

“Short for Bartholomew...”

The mercenary suppressed his surprise and need to laugh. Bartholomew was definitely a thousand times worse than Leonard.

“I’m Leonard...”

Barry, for a moment, looked lost for words. “Why did you do that Leonard?”

“Do what?”

“Take my necklace off?” Barry asked blushing and lifting his bounded hands to touch the injury on his neck that was raw and looked really painful.

Len growled. “I guess because I felt compelled to _Scarlet...”_

Barry raised his eyebrows at the nickname but he didn’t argue. He was afraid of the man before him.

“Can you stand up?” Len asked worried quickly standing up from the muddy ground. “You fainted and hit your forehead. I think you also have a fever.”

Barry nodded shyly and swiftly stood up. “Sorry... I’m just not accustomed to walking long distances...and I’m really tired.”

Leonard felt a pang of guilt and his eyes softened. Of course, the kid was going to be tired, especially since he hasn’t given him enough water and food.

“Come on let’s look for a place to rest and to shelter from the storm.”

Barry nodded and followed the mercenary silently. He was still a prisoner and his restricted hands were the unforgiving reminder of that but at least Leonard wasn’t that bad.

 

* * *

 

After a short walk, they found the perfect place under a huge flat rock to shelter from the rain and to ignite a bonfire. Leonard quickly cleaned and bandaged Barry’s injuries carefully as well as his wound on his leg and then he resumed cooking a rabbit they hunted on their way. After a couple of minutes, he lifted his glance to see Barry shivering and silently lost in thoughts.

“Are you cold?” Leonard asked.

The kid shook his head and brought his knees closer to hug them with his arms.

“Want to talk?”

Barry’s eyes widened surprised. In the last ten years of imprisonment, no one ever had asked him anything...no one really cared. Truthfully, he really wanted to talk. Damn it. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell about his pain. He wanted to shout about all of his suffering in the castle. But in the end, all he could do was to whisper. “I’m fine.”

Leonard frowned. “That’s all?”

“I have nothing to say to you...” Barry said weakly lowering his glance to see the fire before him. He knew his story was too much to take.  

Leonard’s eyes widened surprised. Suddenly he was aware of another beautiful trait of his prisoner...his voice. After the roughness and dryness of the kid’s damaged throat faded, he noticed a sweet and low voice, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and a hint of more power than the frail body before him would suggest.  He wanted to hear more. It was a beautiful voice that could easily be confused with the voice of a mermaid that could drown anyone who hears it.  _“No...he shouldn’t be thinking of his prisoner’s lovely voice.”_

“Hungry?” Len asked trying to distract his traitorous mind.

Barry scoffed. “Now you care?”

Leonard bit back a rude remark and instead settled for an icy glare. The silence stretched on but it was more comfortable now, even with the thick anger hanging between them. There was even something comforting in knowing that it was a mutual anger and hate. That they somehow felt the same...

“I will take that as a no...” Leonard stated taking the rabbit of the fire and taking a bite.

Barry glanced to the side annoyed and concentrated on the sound of the fire crackling trying to hide the annoying growl of his stomach. He wanted to cry. He was cold, hungry, lonely, in pain and he was being led by an icy idiot to his certain death. He wanted to run away. To hide from everything, but he knew he couldn’t.

When Leonard finished eating half of the rabbit, he stood up and walked to the other side to sit next to Barry. “Look. I’m not a great cook like Mick... but you should eat.” He explained offering the other half of the meat holding it in front of the younger man.

The prisoner raised his eyebrows in question and wondering who the hell Mick was, but then he nodded shyly. He was starving. With a resigned sigh, Barry slowly leaned forward and took a bite carefully and shyly. Barry was impressed to learn that Leonard knew how to cook pretty well considering they only have a few spices and that they were cooking in a bonfire.

“Better?”

Barry swallowed. “I suppose...at least you are not shoving the food down my throat.” He murmured a bit annoyed and uncomfortable with being so dependent and submissive to his imprisoner.

Leonard felt suddenly a pang of guilt but then scoffed. “If you are trying to ask me to release your hands I will disappoint you, Scarlet.”

Barry pouted and took another bite of his meal and Leonard couldn’t avoid looking at Barry’s soft and tempting lips and troubled green eyes full of doubts and uncertainty. Leonard glanced back at the fire. He tried to focus on the warm sensation instead of the sinful thoughts running through his mind. The kid’s beauty was starting to mess with his head. Suddenly, Hunter’s words echoed through his head. “ _You are not to engage communication with him..._ _he won’t hesitate to kill you...”_ Leonard sighed. The funny thing so far is that the kid looked harmless and too innocent for this world. The King lied...which shouldn’t surprise him but it raised a lot of questions.

“Why is the King selling you to Thawne? Where’s your family?”

Barry glanced to the side to see Leonard and smiled proudly.

“Could it be that you are worried about me?”

Leonard scoffed in disbelief. “I’m not the sentimental type kid...but I’m curious...after all these years of silence, you don’t want to talk? Complain? Ask something?”

“I told you. There is nothing to say...” Barry said with bitterness looking at his hands. “And I have no family left...they were all murdered by the King.”

Leonard felt an overwhelming wave of sadness.

“I’m sorry, kid...”

“Just deliver me to my master and leave me be...” Barry said frustrated and annoyed at Leonard since the older man hadn’t realized the heavyweight he had inflicted upon him with his actions. 

 Leonard silently stood up irritated and sat on the other side of the bonfire.

“Don’t worry. I will. This will be my last job and I won’t fail my sister.”

“Good.” Barry spat back weakly thinking of his own sister. Iris.  He wondered how beautiful would she look if she was still alive and warm tears started threatening to fall freely.  

Leonard stood up and kicked out the small fire before him. They needed to sleep and the fire could give away their position. Hot sparks flew in the air and some landed on Barry’s legs so the kid moved backward trying to wipe the embers away but with his hands tied in against his back he lost his balance and landed on his side painfully. Leonard saw the kid struggling and felt a twinge of shame.

Barry had not only lost his family in the war but he had been probably locked up in a dungeon subjected to horrors that made Leonard remember his abusive dad. He knew it was unfair but he shouldn’t care about the kid. He felt boiling anger for the whole situation. Barry appeared like a good kid and he was treating him really bad.  Suddenly he felt his stomach turn, thinking on how poorly he had treated the prisoner. Shoving food down his throat, forcing him to sleep on hard rocks, depriving him of water...  _What kind of human was he acting like?_ He was just as bad as his father... He was no better than the King and the men who had kept Barry prisoner for all those years in the castle. _What would Lisa think of him?_

Barry was lying on his side shivering. He didn’t have other clothes to change and he was still wet from the rain. Leonard sighed and swallowed his ego.

“I’m sorry, kid.” He said standing up, grabbing one of his coats and helping the kid to a better position. “I won’t apologize for how you have been treated all these years...” Leonard paused putting the coat over his weak prisoner. “But I will apologize for my own actions. I have treated you with no honor and I ask for your forgiveness.”

Barry looked up at him with his wet eyelashes full of fresh and silent tears. Leonard swallowed hard. The full moon was offering a dim but beautiful light that lit the outlines of Barry’s face. He was ethereal and beautiful.

“Thank you...” Barry whispered softly nuzzling his head over the soft fur of the coat. A sight that Leonard found suddenly irresistible.  

“We should sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. Can I trust you?” Len said offering a truce holding the belt to tie Barry’s legs together in his hand. “I don’t want to bind you anymore...”

“I won’t try to escape...I promise.”

Leonard nodded putting the belt away. “Just remember that if you do I will have to break something and it will be really painful for you.”

Barry sighed and whispered. “I know...you kindly remind me every day Len.”

Leonard’s heart skipped a beat when Barry called him Len, but he didn’t say anything...he just saw Barry shift and turn his body to face away from him, so he just nodded and walked away to sit next to the extinguishing bonfire. He sat silently and felt silent tears of guilt roll down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

With the time they were spending together, Leonard was constantly surprised by the young man he was protecting. Once the kid had gotten more comfortable around him, he realized Barry couldn’t stop talking. He would start blabbing from ants, trees, alchemy, astronomy, animals, mountains, the ground, flowers...everything around them was interesting to his bright innocent eyes and Leonard was mesmerized.

“I’m beginning to think that they put that collar on you to shut you up and not for the fear of your powers.”

Barry laughed shyly. “It could be...I’m sorry If I’m driving you crazy it’s just that I found everything so interesting and beautiful...”

Leonard sighed doomed. He found everything about Barry stunning, especially his sweet laugh.

“Did you learn all this stuff in the castle’s dungeon?”

Barry’s eyes widened and soon the light that had started shinning in his eyes started to fade. Leonard regretted instantly asking the stupid question.

“I used to read a lot...there wasn’t much to do in a cell...”

“Makes sense.”

“Hunter liked to teach me stuff...” Barry explained idle looking at the sun shining through the branches of the trees. “I learned a lot...”

Leonard nodded silently dreading to ask what those lessons entailed and he felt a new wave of anger against the King.

Later that day, Len decided to release the chain he had been using to lead Barry. The kid was surprised with the action but honestly, he couldn’t deal with the guilt of having a normal conversation with the kid while he was leading him around like a wild animal. Still, the wrists were restrained and held together with a clasp. He wouldn’t make the mistake of giving the kid his full powers and the mobility of his hands, but at least his conscience was a little lighter...

 

* * *

 

After a couple of hours of walking, they finally reached the hidden path of the mountains. Barry stared off into the distance. The view was so beautiful that it made him feel something deep within. He allowed his eyes to wander along the green hills, the valleys, the glowing silver creeks and tall trees. His eyes traced the horizon and paused on the castle and the town around it. The land was dry and the trees were dying. He frowned.  The view from here allowed him to observe the suffering the land was living under Hunter’s domain.

“It’s expanding,” Leonard added following Barry’s glance. “Death...decay...”

“Someone needs to do something....” Barry stated solemnly.

Leonard scoffed. “Easier said than done kid...many had tried, but fighting a speedster is impossible.”

Barry sighed. “It isn’t...”

“What do you suggest then?” Leonard asked. “You can't get near them...and if you do, if you blink you are dead.”

“Cold.” Barry turned to see Leonard. “Cold can harm the speedsters a lot.”

Leonard felt his heart stop and stared at Barry trying to decipher if it was some kind of trick or if Barry somehow knew what his powers were, but the truth and real concern were evident in Barry’s hazel eyes.

“If someone manages to freeze a speedster they will slow down hence making them an easy target.”

“It’s impossible,” Leonard stated looking back at the castle feeling his blue eyes water as the cold wind whipped his face.

“Come on...we should keep moving, there’s still a long way to go.”

Barry glanced back at Central Kingdom and felt a wave of guilt consume his soul. It was supposed to be his responsibility and destiny to protect the Kingdom but he failed. He was now just a broken mess, just scattered pieces of who he was supposed to be. He had tried so hard...and lost so much along the way to realize that he couldn’t do this on his own. Barry clenched his fists.

“Barry...”

The kid nodded and finally followed Len turning his back betraying his fate and the memory of his family. 

The hike on the mountain path was hard, so they walked in silence, completely concentrated on every step they were taking. The wind was howling loudly and the temperature was quickly lowering. Len was fighting with his thoughts when a dreadful notion popped into Len’s mind. A thought that sent chills down his spine. _What kind of fate am I leading Barry at? King Hunter kept him locked up for more than ten years, but what are Thawne’s plans? Was he going to kill Barry or do something worse... torture him?_ He had tried to dismiss the thought at the beginning of the journey, but now it prickled at him during their long periods of silence making his stomach tie up in uncomfortable knots.

Len stole a glance at Barry’s face and observed how the sun had slowly started tanning Barry’s face and he now looked slightly healthier and striking. It was curious. Despite the fact that Barry had been treated like a prisoner all of his life, he was dressed like a prince.  _Almost like a prize._ Leonard swallowed hard. The garments on Barry looked like silk but they hadn’t torn up from the sharp branches in the thick forest so the material was resistant but light. His outfit was made up of different shades of blue and black and outlined with silver ornaments in his sleeves and the collar of his shirt. He looked really handsome.

Suddenly, Len spotted a small leaf on Barry’s messy hair so he quickly and unconsciously moved to remove the offender. At the sudden movement, Barry flinched his head back and shut his eyes tightly, obviously scared.  Leonard was honestly confused by the kid’s reaction until it dawned on him that Barry thought he was going to hit him. It was the same reaction Lisa had when they were smaller and Lewis was near. Leonard felt his heart shatter and he felt a warm tenderness flow through his body.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You just have a dry leaf on your hair...” Leonard explained and he slowly lifted his hand to brush away the leaf.  Barry opened his eyes but refused to meet Len’s blue eyes.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

As the sunset was slowly painting the sky pink on the horizon they were finally going down the mountain on the other side. They were in the middle of a beautiful calm forest so Leonard decided to search for a source of fresh water. When he found it, he realized that it was the first time he let Barry alone and he suddenly realized his stupid mistake. He quickly ran back to the small clearing where Barry was patiently waiting for him next to the bonfire he had built a couple of minutes ago.

“What?” Barry asked amused to see Len out of breath and pale. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”  
“No...n-nothing...” Leonard lied a little surprised that his prisoner didn’t even try to escape. Barry was just sitting where he left him. “I just found a small pool of deep clear water with a small waterfall...I thought you might want to take a bath?”

Barry lifted an eyebrow. “Are you implying that I smell bad?”

“What?” Leonard frowned and then laughed. “No!”

To his surprise, Barry laughed at his reaction and then smiled brightly at the idea.

“I would love to Len!”

They walked together to the pool silently since Leonard was still in shock. Barry’s laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. He was thankful that he was walking in front of Barry so that he could hide his stubborn blush. The kid was definitely going to be the death of him. 

“This is it...”

Barry smiled at the scenic pool but suddenly hesitated looking at his bounded hands. He couldn’t take his shirt off and he didn’t want to get his robes wet again and suffer from cold during the whole night.

Leonard noticed and took a small key out of his pocket.

“I’m only unlocking the clasp between the two wrist guards so that you can move a little freely..."

Barry nodded shyly.

“You try to escape-”

“And you will break something... I know...” Barry said pouting.

Leonard nodded and carefully unlocked the clasp and he allowed Barry to finally stretch his arms. The kid was probably sore of holding that uncomfortable position during the long journey.

Barry began to take off his shirts and Len started to do the same. The mercenary walked towards the clear pool and continued disrobing completely. He wondered how the kid was doing and his gaze traveled back to his prisoner. Before he could stop it, a small growl of anger escaped at the sight before him. 

There were so many new and old scars. Faded white ones, red ones, bruises along his rib cage that were a faint bluish, covering the expanse of Barry’s chest and arms. Len noticed that the skin that was not scarred was beautiful and clear...but there were so many scars and there was one huge, that looked like a tree...or lightning...it was stunning and different from the scars done by cruelty...

“They tortured you...”

Barry froze and he quickly started covering his upper body again feeling ashamed. He was so stupid, he probably looked hideous and disgusting.  

“No!” Len yelled and Barry’s eyes widened with fear at the sudden outburst.

“I’m sorry...” Barry whispered biting down his lower lip worried and crossing his arms protectively.

“No...I mean...” Leonard sighed realizing that he had scared the kid. “I won’t ask anything... it’s all right...I will turn away if you want.”

Barry blushed and nodded at the mercenary, who quickly turned to give some privacy to the kid. Leonard swiftly entered the refreshing pool to calm his anger against the King and a couple of minutes later he heard Barry slid slowly into the water.

The water was warm and it felt soothing against the sore muscles. Len sighed at ease. He turned to see how the kid was faring and he saw Barry staring at the ripples of the water, lost in thought. Leonard licked his lips to say something, anything, but he couldn’t find the words. _What could he possibly tell the kid when he was the one taking him as a captive to an unknown fate where he could possibly earn more scars?_

Len sighed and noticed that Barry dipped his head under the surface and then he resurfaced with his smooth hair dripping water. With a blush, Leonard averted his blue eyes to the tempting sight. He had bathed with his fellow rogues before in the past, but he had never seen such a delicate and beautiful male form before. Barry had a slender body and ethereal beauty that made his lower region bothered. The kid’s voice, his laugh, his smile... _god he was so doomed._ Leonard growled and dipped his head under the water to try to cool his lustful thoughts.

They relaxed for a couple of minutes in silence. Leonard stretched a bit and observed silently at Barry. The kid was very still watching the small waterfall before him and the birds nesting in a nearby tree. He looked so defenseless. Leonard wondered what kind of power Barry possessed? 

“You know...” Barry murmured sadly startling the thief. “It is true that I have been held captive for ten years in the darkness of a small cell...the King killed my parents during the war and I was left alone. I was tortured, educated and trained every day and I did everything that they demanded of me to survive...”

Leonard stared silently.

“I know it is a pitiful and lonely existence... I didn’t even remember how beautiful nature was.” Barry explained contemplating his surroundings. Feeling the refreshing water on his skin, the smell of grass and flowers, the cold wind on his skin, the warm light of the sun. Barry felt clandestine tears fall from his eyes and he quickly lifted his hands to wipe them away.

“Thank you for this moment, Leonard.”

Leonard froze startled. The mercenary swallowed. He hated his stupid name, but it sounded so beautiful in Barry’s lips.  “I like it better when you call me Len...”

Barry smiled blushing remembering that the nickname had slipped a couple of times before.

“Len...” Barry whispered. “I was really lucky it was you who was assigned to this mission...”

Leonard frowned worriedly. He shouldn’t be talking to the prisoner. He had a job to do and he couldn’t fail. He couldn’t let Barry melt his frozen heart.  

“I will deliver you to the King...”

“I know and I will continue doing what’s ordered of me to survive,” Barry stated resigned. “We all have duties to fulfill...”

“We do,” Len stated looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. The sound of the birds and the water running, made him realize that in the heart of the forest, he could talk to Barry freely and everything would stay just between them.

“I don’t understand,” Leonard said seizing the moment. “King Hunter Zolomon believes metas are like Gods, that we should enslave humans that are weaker than us...that they should serve us...”

“Do you believe that?” Barry asked suddenly frightened, turning to see his captor.

“No. I don’t.” Leonard explained. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t understand why Hunter imprisoned you? You are one of us...a meta with powers.”

Barry scoffed. “Well...it’s true I’m a meta...” He said lifting his bounded hands. “But I don’t agree with Hunter’s vision of slavery...he tried to convince me... he tried _to make me_ see his way of doing things...but I never yielded. He thought he could eventually break me with torture but he failed...so he decided to sell me to Thawne.”

Leonard frowned. There was something on Barry’s story that didn’t add up. _Why didn’t Hunter just kill Barry in the end? Why kept him alive so many years hidden in the dark?_

“I’m sorry Barry... I can see clearly that you don’t deserve that kind of imprisonment.”

 Barry shrugged. “Like I said we all have our duties in this war...”

Leonard wondered what that meant. Did Barry already know what was expected of him when he arrives at Thawne’s castle? He felt his heart clench with fear and he tasted bile in his throat. He was a coward. He has always played neutral...avoiding a side in the war, even though he knew Hunter Zolomon was evil.

Barry smiled with curiosity. “You are such a mystery Len...but I can see that there’s good in you.”

Leonard’s blue eyes widened and he laughed loudly.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You are always surprising me, Scarlet.”

Barry shrugged. “I can see that you want to be more than a mercenary...”

“You mean like a knight? A hero? A martyr?” Leonard asked baffled. “What exactly does that pay again kid?”

Barry offered him a tentative smile. “It’s just a matter of time.”

Leonard shook his head amused. “Not happening.”

They continued to bathe in silence until Leonard made his way out of the water. He dried a bit with a cloth, put on his pants and he laid out on the warm grass stretched comfortably. He stared at the sky turning a deep blue wondering about Barry’s words and his mind drifted to Lisa and Mick a thousand miles away and back to gorgeous and forbidden Barry. _What was he supposed to do?_

Leonard opened his eyes startled and the dark sky full of stars made his heart stop. It was already nightfall. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. He quickly sat up and saw Barry sitting next to him with his legs brought up close to his chest. Water was still falling from Barry’s hair and the water was tracing delicately the kid’s neck, shoulders, and arms. Barry was only wearing his only pants and boots.

Leonard let out a deep sigh. He almost had a heart attack. What would have he done if Barry had run away? A thousand thoughts swirled in his head.

“I never locked the clasp of your wrists back in place.”

“I know...”

“Why didn’t you escape?”

Barry exhaled and smiled sadly. “What do you think will happen if I escaped?”

Leonard remained silent, contemplating the scenarios in his head. He would be haunted for treason and his sister and Mick could be killed by the King’s men as well as his Rogues.  

Leonard turned to see Barry’s hazel eyes.

“I guess you already have your answer...”

 

 


	2. Time never stands still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back with this crazy fic! ♥  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

 

 **“I will bleed out for you.** **”**

 

* * *

 

The dawn was breaking and there was a warm light starting to bathe the realm’s land. Barry stretched his arms and hummed a low peaceful tune while looking at the horizon and Leonard suddenly found that it was getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes from glancing secretly towards Barry and it wasn’t from fear that Barry would escape, it was because little by little the kid’s true-self was starting to reveal in his new restricted freedom and it was _captivating._

His bright smile that could stop the world, his unstoppable babbling about random things he saw on the way, his beautiful voice when he unconsciously sang sad melodies that pierced Len’s heart and his cute adoration for food. Apparently, in the castle Barry didn’t get to eat much, just the necessary to survive, so Len started feeding the kid with all the fruits they encountered on the way and Barry was thrilled to try new flavors, he especially loved the blueberries. 

“I think I’ve never been so far away from home...” Barry said exhaling looking at the horizon. “but I honestly can’t remember.”

Len frowned feeling miserable. They were already halfway to Eobard’s Kingdom and Len was starting to feel the dread of saying goodbye to Barry. He was trying to hide his concern about the kid’s fate but it was getting more difficult with the passing of time.

“I love the landscape...the colors...everything is so beautiful.”

Len nodded absentmindedly. They were walking right beside each other through a scenic hill with a vast wheat field, that moved softly with the wind. It looked like an infinite green sea. Barry felt his heartache when he looked at the sky. Every step he was taking forward was getting heavier and heavier. He wanted his freedom badly but at the same time, he didn’t want his journey with Len to finish.  He wanted more of this. _He wanted more time._

Barry turned and stared at Len with curiosity.

Leonard noticed the green eyes staring right at him and he halted. “What?”

Barry shrugged and smiled. “Just wondering what are your plans after this?”

Len sighed indifferent. “I don’t know...”

“Oh, you jest...you must at least have a rough idea...” Barry murmured reaching out with a very tender motion of his hand to touch the tassels of wheat, letting the plant run softly across the palm of his hand and fingers giving him delicate tickles.  

Len exhaled feeling uncomfortable and guilt-ridden. After the mission, he will have an infinite selection of opportunities and dreams he could pursue while Barry was probably going to suffer an unknown fate.

The mercenary exhaled catching a glimpse of sunlight shining down on Barry’s face.  “I guess I will take my sister and my best friend Mick to Starling Kingdom and built a small house in the countryside...”

Barry nodded trying not feel jealous of Mick and Lisa. He wanted that future and he wanted Len.

“The soldiers of King Hunter’s castle say Starling is beautiful in the summer...”

Len scoffed. “Central is better...”

“Then why are you leaving?” Barry asked tilting his head.

“Too many painful memories...” Len added dryly. “And Central Kingdom’s demise and war is unavoidable...Lisa deserves something better.”

Barry agreed silently thinking that if his parents and sister were alive he would try to give them the best.

“Maybe you could start doing something to change the realm for better....”

Leonard laughed loudly at the irony. “Oh, believe me...I already am...”

“You are?” Barry narrowed his eyes suspiciously with a silver lining of hope. “Are you trying to imply something?”

“Not all,” Len stated dryly. “I’m just stating a fact. If I leave Central there would be one mercenary less to worry about... hence I’m doing the realm a favor.”

“Right...” Barry sighed downhearted. He wasn’t sure what was he expecting from Len.

Leonard saw Barry’s disappointment and he started walking faster. He was going to have a lot of trouble finding his will to continue with his cursed mission if they continued talking. He realized that unconsciously during their time alone the innocent playful touches they shared were starting to become something else for him. There was desire igniting in his mind, a desire to explore the beautiful body he had only caught a glimpse before while bathing. He was starting to daydream of claiming the stunning young man he was meant to deliver and the worst part was his fear. He dreaded to know if the pure and innocent kid before him already knew of his desires but kept quiet feeling disgust or fear.

It was evident that Barry had suffered a lot of abuse during his captivity and Len couldn’t help to wonder if the beatings and torture had included sexual acts, since no amount of cruelty was beyond some of Hunter’s men and he could still remember how Barry flinched scared at his careful gesture of removing the leaf from his messy brown hair. He dreaded to think what torture Barry had lived in Hunter’s hands.

Leonard began to wish they could reach Eobard’s castle as soon as possible so that he could do his business and get rid of the beautiful young man that was making him question everything he had ever held true.

After their small bath in the spring, Len kept Barry with the wrist restraints unlocked, with the clasps was enough to block Barry’s powers and it made easier the journey. At least they were already in friendly terms but he still tried to keep his distance from Barry since he wasn’t sure where their relationship could go if he allowed it to evolve any farther from strictly prisoner and guard. Well, maybe he was lying. He knew exactly what he wanted from Barry...how badly he craved the mysterious and forbidden young man. How he wanted to kiss him and just forget the world.

Len closed his eyes and opened them again focusing on the road. He needed to clear his mind.

They were in the thick path of a forest again and there was little sunlight filtering through the thick vines that covered the tall and dense trees. The mercenary noticed that Barry quickly moved to his side and his body was tense.

“What’s wron-?”

Barry’s green eyes narrowed and he threw his hand over Len’s lips to silence him. The older man glared confused and held his breath.

“Someone is following us.” Barry whispered and his hand dropped. “You need to take off my wrist restraints. You will need my aid.”

Leonard hesitated. He hadn’t heard anything and there weren’t any usual signs that someone was following them. Before Leonard could say anything, two men appeared in front of them. One man was holding an impressive scythe glowing red and the other one suddenly turned his whole body into metal.

Leonard laughed amused at the unexpected reveal.

“So, King Hunter sent his best assassins...”

“I’m glad you know about us.” Rupture added smugly. “This will make our work a lot easier...”

“Not sure what your work is supposed to be Rupture, but mine is to deliver this prisoner alive to King Eobard Thawne.”

Girder laughed. “Well our mission is to kill you both before you get to Thawne’s castle... the King had a change of heart or maybe it’s just that he never intended for the prisoner to arrive alive to Thawne’s domain.”

Barry’s eyes widened and Leonard frowned curious but he wasn’t surprised. “And why is that?”

“Our King’s commands are not for us to question.” Rupture added unleashing the power of his Scythe ready to attack and destroy everything in his way.

“Len! You need to take off my restrains now!”

“No! You won’t fight! Get behind me!” Len ordered igniting his hands with ice.

“Len, I can help!” Barry yelped worried trying to take off his restrains. He couldn’t lose Len. “You can’t fight them alone! It’s too dangerous!”

Girder’s eyes flicked over the cute prisoner and smiled wickedly. “Interesting...Hunter never mentioned that the slave was so pretty. No wonder why he kept him in secret all this years...”

Barry frowned disgusted.

“I think I will kill Cold fast and enjoy my time with you doll.” Girder added with a smirk.

Barry’s green eyes narrowed. “I will rather die.”

“Then I will enjoy your screams.” Girder growled with a lewd tone.

Leonard heard enough. He took a step forward and sent a massive wave of frost against the two assassins. Girder and Rupture quickly avoided the attack and Rupture sprinted forward and channeled a deathly blast with his Scythe.

“BARRY MOVE!” Leonard yelled and the speedster leaped to his left to take cover behind a huge rock and Leonard ran to the other side to hide behind a tree. They were suddenly separated and Leonard groaned noticing that it was part of the assassins’ plan. Divide and conquer. Leonard noticed Girder walking towards Barry. He groaned annoyed and he was going to go help Barry when he saw the crimson scythe cutting all the trees and rocks next to him. He barely avoided the deathly strike.

Cold quickly sent sharp icicles to pierce the armor of his enemy but Rupture deflected almost all the projectiles with the glowing scythe with ease. He needed to think something else. A way to defeat Rupture fast so that he could help Barry who didn’t have any power to fight against Girder. The mercenary moved to the other side of the tree and shoot ice to the ground to make the assassin slip and fall. Rupture slipped and he fell backward and when Cold was about to finish the fight he heard Barry’s bloodcurdling scream. He turned to see Barry trying to fight with his restrained hands and struggling under Girder’s body. There was blood on his lips.

“Barry!”

“LEN WATCH OUT!”

Cold saw the fear reflected in Barry’s fear but it was too late. He felt a white-hot burning pain spread like an incandescent whip against his back. He groaned and his knees collided against the floor. He could feel his warm blood spreading out and drenching his chainmail and the material of his shirt. It was getting difficult to breathe.

Barry’s breath stopped and eyes filled with tears when he saw Len fall to the ground. “NO! NO!!! LEEEEN! LE-”

“Stay still and this won’t hurt...” Girder whispered covering with one hand the kid’s mouth and with the other trying to remove Barry’s clothes. The speedster was kicking and trying to defend himself.  

“Getopgfhme!”  Barry tried to scream through Girder’s metal hand. He glanced to the side and saw Rupture lifting his Scythe to finish Leonard’s life. Barry felt rage and adrenaline running through his veins and suddenly he was no longer under Girder’s body, he was in front of Rupture stopping in slow motion the scythe from killing Len.

“WHAT THE-?” Girder groaned startled when he felt a massive wave of air sent him backwards.

Rupture’s face contorted with fear to see the kid in front of him stopping his scythe with his bare hands.

“I won’t let you kill him.” Barry said with an eerie authority that froze his enemies in awe.

Leonard looked over his shoulder and watched in stunned silence Barry’s overwhelming power. An intense and frightening speed that he shouldn’t and couldn’t possibly have with his wrist shackles still in place and blocking his power. Barry was surrounded by beautiful lighting. The speedster vibrated his hands in an impossible speed and broke the scythe into a thousand pieces. The weapon instantly erupted into a red blast and then Barry collapsed exhausted in an unconscious heap.

“BARRY!”

“He is a speedster...” Rupture said stunned taking a step back. “He is a fucking speedster!”

There were only three speedsters known in the realms...Savitar’s legend, King Eobard Thawne, and King Hunter Zolomon. Leonard understood why Rupture and Girder were suddenly afraid. The kid could represent a new change in the status quo. He could become the light in an age of darkness.

Suddenly, the reason of why King Hunter wanted the kid dead was more than obvious to them. He already had his suspicions about the kid’s powers but he wasn’t aware that the kid was that powerful...even in his weakened state and with the power blockers he managed to access some impressive amount of speed to protect him. _To save him._

“Barry!” Leonard tried to move towards the kid but Girder grabbed him from his neck and Leonard suddenly felt a wave of pain invade his body. His back was badly injured and now the stupid oaf was asphyxiating him.

“I don’t give a damn if the kid is a speedster or no. I have a mission I intend to fulfill.” Girder said with a predatory smile.

Leonard closed his eyes trying to hold his weight with his left hand grabbing firmly Girder’s arm while with his right hand he created a deathly and sharp icicle to stab the assassin.

“The King gave us a mission and I will finish it...but first I will enjoy my time with the little speedster.”

“You’ll regret this” Leonard opened his blue eyes full of hate and moved his hand as fast as he could to pierce Girder’s unprotected side with the ice weapon. The King’s assassin yelled in pain and groaned fuming but he quickly reacted and with his other hand he grabbed Len’s wrist and with a strong movement he broke it.

Leonard groaned in pain closing his eyes tightly. He couldn’t even breath properly and he could feel his strength leaving him.

“You are dead, Snart!”

Honestly, Leonard was impressed. Even hurt, Girder’s hold on him never faltered. Maybe that’s why he was one of the King’s favorite assassins. Girder walked to the edge of the forest until they reached a steep river cliff and Leonard’s heart started beating loudly. He could hear the river roaring below them. Hopelessness started sinking in. He wanted to hold on and fight for Barry but he was worn to the bone.

“I must confess...” Girder said with an evil smile. “Fighting you has been a disappointment. I expected more.”

Barely hanging onto consciousness, Leonard felt Girder’s hold on him disappear, he felt his heart skip a beat and finally everything faded into darkness.

 

* * *

   
When Leonard finally opened his eyes, every part of him was badly sore. He groaned in pain feeling a shiver run down his spine. The cold drops of the rain were painful against his burning skin. He could feel the taste of mud and blood in his mouth and the river was roaring loudly by his side. Honestly, he was amazed that he hadn’t already bled out.  His vision was still very blurry and the downpour falling wasn’t helping at all. Quickly, he noticed that he was completely alone and he wasn’t aware of how much time had already passed. _Barry!_ The kid had been left alone with the two enraged assassins. Leonard’s mind was still in shock with the impressive show of power Barry displayed when he protected him.

 _“How could he access his power with the shackles?”_ He wondered until a sharp pain in his back, suddenly reminded him of more urgent matters. Leonard screwed his eyes closed and focused all of his remaining energy into his good hand and he moved up. He was breathing heavily and sweat sprung on his forehead with the effort.  Every muscle in his body protested as he stood up.  Every joint was screaming in pain and his back felt like it was on fire, but on his mind, there was only one thing he could focus on... _Barry...._ and that was more powerful than any pain.  Leonard clawed his way back up the stupid hill and he groaned noticing that the area was deserted. Well, at least he could silently thank the divine deities, that he didn’t discover Barry’s bloodied and lifeless body. Anger filled him.... anger at his inability to protect the kid.

It was funny. He hadn’t signed for this mission to go to shit so quickly. He knew Hunter was a schemer and he had his suspicions from the beginning that he wasn’t going to get his payment for delivering the kid to Thawne so he had another plan set in motion but he still needed the kid alive for that second plan to work. Leonard groaned. His tracking skills weren’t the best, but after inspecting carefully his surroundings he was able to discover the direction Rupture and Girder had taken with Barry.  
 

* * *

   
A couple of hours later, Leonard was covering behind a tree. Thankfully the rain stopped and he found easily the camp of the two assassins. The night had already fallen and he decided to use the cover of darkness to hide his presence. Rupture and Girder were talking loudly and Barry was limp and gagged on the ground. Leonard felt a wave of worry flood his mind and he hoped that the kid hadn’t suffered any kind of abuse. At least, he could make out the slight rise and fall of the kid’s chest that confirmed that Barry wasn’t dead.

“We should have killed him with Snart...” Rupture said poking the logs in the fire with a branch. “The kid is dangerous... he can use his powers even with the restrains on. This is a bad idea. Speedsters are creatures of war and demise. They bring doom and death with their lightning. You felt it...didn’t you? The overwhelming power igniting the earth around him.”

Girder scoffed and suddenly stood up and moved to inspect his prisoner. “He is still unconscious...” he added grinning. “We can do anything we want with him and he wouldn’t be able to defend himself.”

“You are playing with death...” Rupture added worried. “My job is to kill him. Nothing more.”

 Girder kneeled next to Barry and pushed the speedster’s messy hair out of the way. He carefully observed the prisoner’s sleeping face. The young speedster was really handsome. He normally preferred women but the kid was something else.

“Do you reckon the King fucked him?”  

Rupture groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes. “Not really interested...I just want my share of the money...”

Girder laughed loudly. “You still think the King is going to pay us after what he did to Cold? He betrayed him...he tricked him and then he sent two assassins to kill him!”

“Cold wasn’t going to do the job properly and I suspect that the King was suspecting that as well.” Rupture argued.

“Why do you say that?” Girder asked curious.

“Look at the prisoner, Tony.” Rupture ordered annoyed.

“Yeah I am...” He said laughing touching Barry’s face. “He is damn pretty...better than the whores at the brothel.”

Rupture rolled his eyes at his partner. “He is only wearing his wrist shackles...where is the damned collar that is supposed to be on his bloody neck?”

Tony’s eyes widened finally understanding.

“Do you think Cold fucked him?”

Rupture groaned exasperatedly. “You are seriously an idiot. Would you please stop thinking with your stupid cock!”

 “Fine!”

“What I’m trying to say is that I bet Cold was scheming something...” Rupture continued but Girder didn’t pay him any attention. “And probably the King thought so as well...”

Leonard scoffed softly. _“If they only knew...”_ Cold sighed at the annoying situation. He knew it was better to attack when at least one of the assassins was asleep. So, he waited patiently for the next few hours to pass until Rupture decided to shut up and close his eyes for a while. The forest was startling quiet. Cold scrambled quietly from tree to tree making his way closer to Barry ignoring the overwhelming pain invading his whole body. The speedster was still unconscious and Leonard was beginning to worry that Barry was seriously injured or had a concussion.  

Girder noticing that Rupture started to snore, moved closer to Barry as well. It was clear from his comments earlier that he wanted to enjoy the night with the sleeping beauty. The assassin grabbed some of the cold-water Rupture probably recollected from the rain and he pour it over the kid’s face.

Barry gasped startled and he quickly opened his green eyes confused. He was shivering thanks to the water and his vision was a little bit blurry.

“I’m glad you are finally awake...” Tony chuckled grabbing roughly a side of Barry’s face to take off the gag.

“Len?” Barry gasped still disoriented.

“Cold is dead.”

“W-what?” Barry said trying to move away but Tony climbed over him to hold him down.

“I killed him”

“You are lying...” Barry said frowning finally seeing it was the assassin that attacked him and Len.

“I don’t need to lie doll face...I threw him off a bloody cliff.”

Barry felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat.  He wanted so badly to believe that Len was alive, but there was so much certainty in the assassins’ voice that it was clear he was saying the truth.  Barry felt a tight and painful knot on his throat. Another person he cared for was dead because of him. He was cursed and alone again...

“You bastard!” Barry spat angrily feeling his tears falling. He tried to punch the assassin with his bounded hands but every time he tried to connect a punch the man turned his skin into metal. Barry felt his knuckles starting to bleed but he needed to fight. He desperately tried to connect with his powers but he was exhausted.

“Stop that! You are only hurting yourself!” Girder chuckled and quickly grabbed Barry’s wrists to pin him down. “You know... I can see why Cold failed his mission...he was distracted by you...you are like fire... no its more like beautiful and deathly lightning.”

Barry groaned trying to escape.

“He is dead because of you...” Tony said licking his lips. “And now I will have my fun...”

“I told you. I will rather die!” Barry spat with anger struggling under the colossal assassin.

“I promise I will concede you that request after I fuck you...” Tony added teasingly. “By the way, is it true that speedsters can vibrate their body?”

Barry blushed crimson and Tony smirked. “I will take that as a lovely yes.”

Tony leaned forward to whisper against Barry’s ear.

“I want to hear you scream.”

On the edge of the camp, in the darkness, Cold felt his anger rise to see how scared Barry was. Leonard stood up fighting the pain in his body and he channeled his power. The eerie sound of ice cracking made Tony turn to see the trees shining with a frozen shimmer. They were reflecting the white and dim light of the moon. Like a thousand sharp and deathly knives.

“LEN!” Barry exclaimed with a cry of relief. “Are you okay?”

Len paused and tilted his head. “Peachy.”

“C-cold?” Girder groaned surprised and he quickly stood up.  “Impossible... I killed you...”

Leonard laughed darkly casting him a death glare. “No. Sorry to disappoint you, but you didn’t.”

A wave of frozen leaves flashed through the air towards the assassin but quickly Girder turned his whole skin to metal. The leaves shattered at the collision with Tony’s body like a glass. Barry covered his face from the falling shards and quickly tried to scramble away from his abductor.

“Oh no! You are not going anywhere.” Girder said grabbing Barry’s leg with his metal hand. The speedster tried to kick the man without success but Tony pulled him closer dragging him over the mud and wet ground. 

“Release him Girder and I promise I will spare your pathetic life!” Cold ordered slowly trying his hold his anger. “He is mine.”

“What the hell is going on?” Rupture asked confused looking for a weapon.

Leonard seized the moment and he sent a wave of frost towards the bonfire in the middle of the camp. Darkness quickly enveloped their surroundings and Rupture dashed towards his side to grab a sword while Barry grabbed a pile of mud and quickly threw it against Tony’s face instantly blinding the meta.

“RUPTURE! COLD IS ALIVE!” Tony yelled moving blindly towards Barry and Rupture nodded running towards Leonard to attack him.

“Len!!” Barry yelped alarmed. “Behind you!”

Cold unsheathed his sword and blocked Rupture’s attack aimed to his back. He groaned with the collision of the two swords feeling the vibration run through his arms and wounded back. He needed to finish the fight quickly or else he would lose. He focused all of his power in to the sword and he attacked Rupture with an impressive strength that the collision of their swords created a blast of ice that sent the assassin flying backwards with a shattered weapon. Rupture landed on his back hitting his head with a rock that left him unconscious.  Leonard smirked and quickly dashed towards Barry to help him with Girder.

“Fight me!” Cold yelled pointing his sword at Tony and the colossal meta slowly turned around to face his adversary. “You say I am a disappointment. Let me prove you wrong.”

Girder chuckled. “Can’t deny you surprised me, Snart. With your injury, you should be dead.”

“Maybe, I am death and I have come to collect your soul.” Cold taunted with an icy smirk and Girder’s blood ran cold. There was something in Leonard’s tone that was different and more threatening than before.

“Let’s get this done, shall we?” Cold added igniting the ice in his hands.

Girder nodded and sprinted towards Leonard with the strength of a bull. Cold moved his hands and a massive gale of ice and cold struck the assassin slowing him down.

Barry’s eyes widened at the beauty of Cold’s power. The white and blue stream of ice illuminating and freezing their surroundings like shimmering stardust. The speedster suddenly felt the icy air invade his body and shivered. He knew that cold was his weakness so he quickly moved away from the range of the ice.

Leonard increased the power behind his attack and Girder stumbled and fell to the ground. The ice meta quickly moved forward freezing the assassin to the ground leaving only his head uncovered with thick ice.

Girder groaned trying to escape the ice prison and Leonard kneeled next to him.

“We need to talk,” Len said dryly looking at Tony’s eyes. “And I recommend you to answer my questions quickly since I won’t hesitate to shatter one of your limbs.”

Girder nodded trying to control the chattering of his teeth.

“Why does Hunter want us dead?” Leonard growled with rage. He already had his suspicions but he wanted more information. He wanted to have the upper hand in this life or death game.

 “I...I don’t know...” Girder said between painful breaths.

“Wrong answer...” Leonard said grabbing a stone to break an arm.

“WAIT! NO! FUCK WAIT!” Girder yelped. His eyes widening with fear.

“Talk.”

“Rupture said that he heard King Hunter talking with his council...” Girder gasped breathlessly. “He said that the King was afraid of King Thawne’s plan...he said the man was insane.”

“What’s the plan?” Leonard asked feeling Barry moving closer to him.

“I don’t know. I swear I don’t know. Rupture mentioned that Hunter said that Thawne’s plan was risky...that the prisoner’s power was unpredictable. That he...” Tony said looking at Barry. “...could destroy us all.”

Leonard turned to see Barry holding his arms close to his body like protecting himself. He looked scared.

“King Hunter said he couldn’t afford a war with Thawne, so his plan was to send the slave with the best knight or mercenary he could find in a secret mission and to send his best assassins to stop and kill them on the road.”

Leonard nodded. It was a good plan. Hunter wouldn’t have to deny the prisoner to Thawne and it wouldn’t be his fault if the kid was murdered on the road...the causality was going to be a shame, but not his fault...

“Rupture said that the Rogues were going to be punished for your failure, Cold.” Girder explained. “He said that King Hunter was going to give King Eobard Thawne the Rogues as a symbol of peace...that way he was going to destroy a powerful group that didn’t support his reign.”

Leonard groaned and nodded annoyed. He was wrong. The King’s plan wasn’t good it was a masterpiece. Hunter wanted Barry dead and Thawne wanted Barry for something really bad...for something that Hunter didn’t approve, so Hunter tried to stop the plan by killing the young speedster before he reached Eobard’s castle and he was going to eliminate the Rogues by incriminating them of Barry’s death.

“Whatever you do, Cold...” Girder murmured amused turning to see Barry. “He is already dead. Hunter wants him dead and whatever awaits him in Eobard’s castle is going to be worse than hell _for everyone.”_

Barry’s green eyes widened.

“Maybe you will make everyone a favor if you kill him.” Girder said with malice. “And maybe that way you at least will get the money of the mission Rupture and I failed...and who knows maybe even yours.”  

Barry took a step back suddenly afraid. It was weird. He had always been alone, surrounded in a dark cell by enemies and people that had hurt him daily, but he had never felt so alone like in that moment in the deep of the black forest with his assassin and Len.  The fear that Leonard, a man who he barely knew, but that had shown him that had goodness in him, would now decide to kill him for money was a paralyzing fear.

“Len?”

Leonard stood up and lowered his glance to see Rupture and Girder on the floor. He needed to kill them both if he wanted to keep Barry save and alive.

“Hunter will send more assassins...” Girder added with thrill. “He will never stop.”

“And I will do whatever it takes to finish my mission.” Cold stated waving his hand to channel his ice.

Barry felt his heart beating painfully in his chest with fear. Cold, was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do. He didn’t have his powers, he didn’t have anyone on his side. He was alone. Cold sent a massive wave of ice that made Barry shiver and closes his eyes. There was no blood. No screams. No pain. Barry opened his eyes at the terrifying sound of ice crackling and covering everything in its path killing Girder and Rupture in one attack.   

Barry shuddered scared and he fell to the ground. His knees gave out and he couldn’t breathe. He felt his heartache and everything was getting out of focus.

“Scarlet!” Len yelled running towards the speedster. “Barry breathe! You are safe! I won’t hurt you... breathe...”

Barry was trembling like a leaf and Cold quickly wrapped his arms around the speedster to help him calm down.

“It’s okay...”

“Len...you killed them...”

“I had to do it...” Leonard explained softly.

Barry shook his head remembering the night his mother and father died in the hands of a yellow speedster. The blood, the screams, and the pain.

 “No one else dies...please...”

“Barry! I’m a mercenary and a murderer... nothing else.”

“No. That’s a lie. There’s good in you...” Barry said touching Len’s chest over his heart. “I saw it...you care...”

Leonard scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself, Scarlet.  I already told you I’m not the sentimental type...and If I didn’t kill them, they were going to follow us or inform the King that we are still alive. We need to buy time.”

“If you're as good as you say you are, you don't have to kill anyone to get what you want.”

Leonard scoffed. “I will think about it.”

“Thanks...” Barry said withdrawing his hand feeling sad. Maybe he was confused. It had been more than ten years in his lonely isolation where no one ever treated him with care, respect or love and for a moment he thought Cold was starting to treat him nice, that maybe he cared about him...that someone was on his side...but he was wrong. He was still alone. 

“I’m sorry...” Barry said moving away from Len’s touch.

“I’m not a hero Barry... I told you that form the beginning.” Leonard added standing up. “My life is full of sins and regrets...”

Barry followed and nodded. “I remember.”

“Don’t try to make me a hero because I will never be one.”

Barry nodded silently.

“We need to leave now,” Leonard whispered with urgency. “We need to disappear quickly.”

Barry nodded and together they ran into the dark woods as quickly as they could, hiding their tracks. After a couple of minutes, Leonard started huffing with each deep breath, and he started leaning against the trees trying to hold himself. They had run as hard as they could but the pain in his whole body was taking the toll and he wasn’t so young anymore. He was clearly unsteady on his feet until he finally collapsed at the foot of a giant oak tree bleeding out.

“Len!” Barry halted worried and he saw Len’s face contorted in pain and his chest rising and falling fast. The speedster quickly kneeled next to him and he carefully touched the mercenary’s sweaty forehead.

“You are burning...” Barry murmured worried looking at Len’s blue eyes.

Len huffed and groaned feeling that everything was spinning. “I’m fine. We just need to keep moving.”

Barry shook his head. “No. I need to treat your wounds first.”

Leonard closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds of the forest. No one was following them. There were no sounds besides the water streaming down the river, the wind howling and the hoots of the owls.

“Should I start a fire?” Barry asked concerned and unsure.

“No... it’s not safe.” Len hated to admit it but he knew he was right.

“Fine.” Barry murmured worriedly. “Let me see your back...”

Leonard moved to show him the wound and Barry gasped and bit his lips at the sight. The wound was deep and it looked really painful.

“Len... you are bleeding out...” Barry whispered softly trying not to panic. “I need you to remove my restraints.”

“No,” Len said thinking that Barry was already dangerous if he could access his speed with the wrist restraints on. “You already used your powers...you used your speed against Rupture...”

“You were in danger,” Barry said distressed trying to convey to Len how worried he was...

Len averted his blue eyes noticing Barry’s honest concern.

“I can let you run away, it will put my sister in danger...” Len confessed through gritted teeth trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

“When you removed the collar, you gave me back some of my speed but not all. I can heal your wounds if you take this off... please...I promise you can put the wrist guards back after I heal you. I promise I won’t escape.”

Leonard hesitated. It wasn’t a bad deal. He would regain his health and Barry would wear again the wrist guards.

“Do you trust me?” Barry asked. Green hazel eyes shining brightly with distress.

“I do...”

Leonard grabbed the key in one of the pockets and released Barry from the last of his shackles. Barry felt for the first time in a long, long time the connection to the speed force and his speed traveling through his veins like a shot of adrenaline. He had forgotten how good it felt. Barry smiled brightly and felt the injuries in his neck and wrists starting to heal to with impossible speed.

Cold observed with awe the yellow sparks of lightning flickering around Barry.  The speedster could now run away from him...away into freedom, but he didn’t. Barry stayed with him. The kid just smiled brightly and observed the skin of his wrists starting to heal.

“Does it hurt?” Len asked with curiosity. “Your lightning?”

“No...it tingles...” Barry confessed softly feeling the warm sensation running through his body.  A sensation he hadn’t felt in years. He could finally breathe. He could feel the air. The energy cracking around his body. The lightning. The power...its electricity pumping through his veins. Crackling in every nerve in his body like a shock. An ethereal connection with something intangible but powerful.

“Barry?”

The speedster lifted his glance unaware that he was lost in his thoughts. “Sorry... I was...just...”

“It’s okay...” Len said wondering what could be on Barry’s mind.

Barry leaned forward and carefully grabbed Len’s broken wrist. The mercenary groaned and suddenly he felt a warm sensation tingling in his hand and the pain started slowly to fade away. He looked down at his healed hand in Barry’s warm hands and frowned.

“How?”

Barry smiled. “The lightning...I shared with you my speed and your body gained accelerated healing for the moment when we connected. Your body was working faster to heal the wound...”

Leonard was impressed.

“Turn around. I will heal your back.”

Leonard turned without hesitation. Barry lifted the torn shirt and chainmail and he frowned noticing the mercenary’s old scars. He hadn’t notice it when they were at the waterfall...he had been so worried with his own scars and appearance he didn’t observe the marks. He carefully traced his hand over the old wounds and Len shivered.

“I’m sorry...” Barry whispered withdrawing his warm fingers from Len’s cold skin.

“It was a long time ago...” Len added unconcerned. “It’s fine.”

“May I ask what happened?”

“I told you... Central have too many painful memories...”

Barry nodded. He couldn’t disagree. Central held the memory of his parents’ death, his imprisonment and his torture. He sighed and decided to treat Len’s wounds in silence. The massive wound caused by Rupture’s scythe started to heal quickly. Barry felt his energy starting to fade. It was difficult to heal Len’s wound when his body was so cold and working against the speed. Barry closed his eyes to concentrate and focus his speed. The moment he finished healing the wound he felt weak and a little faint. 

“Those old wounds were done by my father,” Len explained distantly. “He was an abusive bastard and I killed him.”

Barry swiftly moved to sit beside Len. “I’m sorry...”

Leonard turned his face to the side to see the speedster and scoffed. “Scarlet, you really should stop apologizing...”

“Can’t help it.” Barry shrugged tired. “Why are you calling me Scarlet?”

Len smiled amusedly with the question. “Your blush.”

Barry held his breath.

“It’s cute.”

Barry blushed crimson and suddenly a smile appeared. He had never received a compliment from someone he cared...from someone he liked. He could feel something warm in his chest blossoming. Happiness. _Love._

“Thank you.”

Leonard smiled. It was inevitable. Barry’s smile was contagious. The problem was that he wasn’t sure that he was actually worthy enough to be the recipient of it.

“I like it... _”_  Barry whispered softly. “ _Scarlet._ ”

Len grinned pleased. Barry chuckled and he slowly moved his hand to grab Len’s cold one. Leonard was shocked at first but it was clear that Barry was looking for comfort and he craved for the human touch he was denied for many years. Len held loosely onto the kid’s hand and tried to send him a soothing feeling of reassurance.

Barry offered him a shy smile and Leonard gulped. If Barry was gorgeous when he frowned, well he was radiant when he smiled. Radiant and warm like a glimpse of sunlight shining down your face.

“Thank you, Len.” Barry added leaning to the side to rest his head over Len’s shoulder. He needed to rest a little bit. He was feeling drained for using his powers.

“Can we rest for a little while?” Barry asked shyly.  

Leonard nodded silently, feeling his heart skip a beat and wishing time could stand still. Cold lifted his glance to see the dark starry vault above them wondering how could he be brave to face his fate when he knew he was getting closer to the time that he was meant to give Barry away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me really happy! ♥ Let me know your thoughts! :3  
> Thank you all for reading!


	3. Snowdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm not dead and I'm back with this fic too!   
> Sorry for the long wait and thanks if you are still reading this crazy story. ♥

**“Time is too short for those who need it**.  
 **But for those who love, it lasts forever”**

 

* * *

 

Barry had resigned to his fate a long time ago. At first, after seeing his family murdered, he tried to fight. He fought the two speedsters that had ruined his life. Thawne, who had stabbed his mother during the castle’s attack ten years ago and then Hunter who pierced, without mercy, his father’s heart. Powerless, he witnessed at a young age his parents’ violent deaths and saw his Kingdom fall into the hands of evil men and the worst part was that he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

_He just wasn’t fast enough._

Then, with his soul and heart shattered, came his imprisonment.  Years of unfair and cold confinement in a solitary cell in Hunter’s castle where he was instructed to have a very strict education and training accompanied by constant abuse of all kind. It was well known in the castle that Hunter liked young men and Barry, unfortunately, met his lustful desires and so he sought his pleasure with the young speedster. _Beautiful_. Barry hated that expression. Hunter always repeated that word, like a mantra, during their _sinful encounters_.

  
Barry started hating his life, but sometimes he thought that maybe he had been a little lucky, at least he had been educated, given access to books and a chance to train with swords, but then he learned that Eobard, the murderer of his mother wanted to prepare him to become his, he wasn’t exactly sure of what Eobard want with him but it terrified him. Soon, hopelessness, disgust, and loneliness were the only feelings and emotions he had left. He tried to escape from Hunter’s castle several times, but after the third time they caught him and tortured him for a week, almost killing him in the process, he finally desisted and decided to wait for his death.

_His inevitable fate._

But fate was tricky and his death came with an unexpected surprise. He was told he was to make a journey to Thawne’s castle. To the waring east. As with everything else in his unfair life, Barry accepted it without much thought, just with dread of what could await him at Thawne’s land and a small thrill with the idea of being outside the castle walls one last time.  But the world lost his marvel the moment he laid eyes on the mercenary that was going to take him to Thawne. That moment, everything changed.

_Deep blue eyes._

Leonard Snart.

 _Len._ Len was cold. Frozen. A thrilling mystery.  

In the beginning, Leonard was hard-hearted but his presence, with time, started to give Barry comfort and hope. He was a good man. A man who had suffered through life, but that remained noble even as a thief. He could see Len’s heart was frozen but slowly melting. The proof was in the small glances, in the small actions that would have been unnoticeable if you weren’t looking. The mercenary started walking with caution on uneven ground where Barry could have stumbled. He started feeding Barry more gently and... unexpectedly, Barry saw the cold mask of ice beginning to shatter. And little by little he started treasuring Len’s kindness until that feeling started overwhelming him with an electrifying warm feeling coursing through his veins.

It was something else. It was comforting. It was a connection that he started cherishing deeply and to the same extent, he loathed it, since it was a heavy burden to carry and honestly Barry wasn’t sure how much pressure his broken heart could handle after the pain and loss he had always suffered.

Fate was indeed tricky. When he was finally resigned to meet his death, he found a reason to live.

 

* * *

 

Leonard inhaled deeply enjoying the fresh smell of the forest and stopped next to Barry who was trying to catch his breath. “It’s getting cold.” The mercenary said with a side glance at his young companion. “Do you want my coat?”

“No...” Barry blushed with a cute smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not that cold, I’m just tired.”

Len narrowed his eyes but eventually nodded. They had been walking all day without eating properly so that must be affecting the speedster’s body.

 “We needed to find food and a place to rest for the night,” Len said looking at his surroundings.

“Agreed.”

 They kept walking silently and deeper into the woods when a small sound caught Barry’s attention.

“Len...” Barry murmured quietly moving quietly next to the mercenary.

“Yes?” Len asked softly.

“Rabbits...”   

Leonard observed the area where Barry’s eyes were fixed and then he carefully reached for his bow, focusing his arrow on the target. In a blink of an eye, the arrow hit the small animal with deadly accuracy and the other rabbits, immediately, fled away. Len placed his bow back behind his shield and stole a glance at Barry and smirked. It was clear that Barry was impressed at his skills with weapons and he felt proud.

Leonard made his way to pick up the dead rabbit when he stopped with a sharp intake of breath. He caught in the shadows the glimmer of multiple eyes in the thick forest, in front of him. _Wolves._ It was going to be winter soon and the wolves were probably migrating towards the south to find food. Leonard slowly began to reach for his sword, wanting no sudden movement to alert the wolves to the fact that he knew he wasn’t alone. But, suddenly, a gray wolf pounced out of the shadows, running towards him. It was going to be easy to kill the wolf with his sword-

“LEN!” Barry yelled throwing a lightning at a tree in front of Leonard to scare the wolves. The loud crack of the tree and the massive blast igniting a wildfire made the wolves retreat afraid and back into the woods and Leonard raised his arms to protect his face from the debris and fire.

Leonard opened his eyes and saw the trees burning and the forest animals running away.  He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Barry’s mortified face.

“Len...”

 “I’m guessing your lightning doesn’t have a _not incinerate_ level?” The mercenary said as a joke but he suddenly regretted it when he saw Barry’s distraught and guilty face.

“I didn’t mean to burn the forest,” Barry admitted weakly while lowering his glance.

“Hey...you were trying to save me,” Len said and he used his powers to put out the fire with ice. “And you didn’t burn the forest just a couple of trees...”

A loud crack broke the silence and the couple saw the burning trees fall to the ground with a loud thud.

“Ugh! I’m a curse.” Barry whispered miserably.

“What?”

“I just bring pain, chaos, and destruction everywhere I go...” Barry said sadly.

“Scarlet...” Len said walking towards Barry to grab tenderly the speedster’s face in his hands. “You are not a curse. You are amazing. You have a kind and innocent soul that has been through a lot, maybe you have had bad luck...but you are definitely not a curse, you are light...a warm beautiful light in a land full of shadows.”

Barry felt his heart beating painfully hard. He couldn’t breathe. Leonard’s voice was so deep and his words were so kind. Without thinking, Barry slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward to innocently kiss Len. He lingered and smile but too quickly he realized what he was doing so he felt mortified.

Leonard tensed surprised feeling Barry’s soft lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise feeling a spark of lightning course through his body and suddenly Barry was looking back at him in shock. He didn’t even have a chance to kiss the speedster back when Barry moved away from him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that... I – I’m so sorry...” Barry said flustered and with tears in his eyes. “I don’t know why I did that...”

“Scarlet...”

“I’m sorry...” Barry said escaping from Len. “It didn’t mean anything...I swear.”

“Barry...wait,” Len pleaded, grabbing the speedster’s wrist. “Wait...”

“No...” Barry said flushed and escaping Len’s hold on him. “I’m sorry...I'm so sorry”

The speedster stubbornly walked away and decided to ignore Len for the rest of their way through the forest. _He was an idiot._ He couldn’t fall in love with his captor. He couldn’t fall in love with the man who was going to deliver him to his death to Thawne... He couldn’t keep having hope just to have his already weak heart, broken one more time.

  

* * *

 

Leonard started walking slowly and in front of Barry to give the kid some time alone. It was clear that the speedster didn’t want to talk about what happened earlier and truthfully, he needed to sort his feelings as well. Everything was a mess and the plan was starting to burn into ashes. He didn’t know what to think about the kiss. He had been craving to kiss the kid for so long that when it happened he was so in shock that he wasn’t even able to react properly. Now Barry was probably thinking that he didn’t like him like that but he wasn’t giving him the opportunity to talk properly. Leonard groaned. Also, the kid said the kiss didn’t mean anything...and that made his heartache.

Cold exhaled and turned to see Barry. They needed to talk.

“Hey...Scarlet, ready to talk?” Len asked and immediately halted concerned. Barry was walking slowly and he saw Barry lost his footing almost falling but the speedster grabbed a tree beside him for support with a groan. 

“Are you okay? You look a bit...off?” Len asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice but it was obvious. "Are you hurt?"

As the day had progressed, Barry had turned quiet and Len tried to let him be, thinking that maybe it was related to the kiss, however, now that he observed the kid he couldn’t ignore how pale Barry was.

Len felt a wave of worry invading his body. “I know you don’t want to talk to me but-”

“Would it be possible... for us to stop for the day?” The words gasped weakly out of Barry’s mouth and he swallowed hard while he rubbed his neck.

Leonard hesitated, looking up at the sky. There were just a couple hours left until sunset, so they really did need to continue on, especially knowing that there was a pack of wolves roaming the forest.

“We just need to find a safe place to rest and we can stop.”

Barry nodded silently.

“Just a bit more,” Leonard added worried and Barry nodded following the mercenary.

Leonard inspected the area quickly. Barry looked like he was about to faint and he didn’t want to deal with the kid falling down and hitting his head. So, he moved quickly and soon, they found a nice place near a huge rock that would protect them from the cold wind.

Leonard swiftly made a small bonfire while Barry silently rested his eyes, sitting against a tree. His breathing was starting to become labored and Len decided it was time to demand some answers.

“Scarlet...wake up...” Leonard said softly. “I know that something is wrong.”

“I just need some sleep.” Barry murmured stubbornly between gasps.

Leonard sighed and covered the distance between them to crouch next to Barry. He placed the back of his hand on the kid’s forehead and quickly removed it. He was hot as Mick’s fire. Leonard took the speedster’s pulse next and discovered it was dangerously slow and weak.

“Shit! Barry. You need to tell me what’s wrong.” Len’s voice was strict but desperate. This was no longer about the kiss and he needed straight answers. “You are burning with a fever!”

Barry turned his head away ashamed. “I...I was hungry...”

Leonard’s eyes widened expecting the worse.

“And earlier I found some berries...they resembled ones that I ate when I was a kid...with mom...I ate a few...”

Leonard groaned in frustration. “Just peachy! You, stupid speedster! You poisoned yourself!” Leonard stood up and quickly grabbed his medical supplies. “Tell me your symptoms!”

“I...I feel tired. Really tired and dizzy. My head is spinning and my mouth feels really dry and...” Barry closed his eyes, unable to continue.

Leonard growled and threw his bag to the ground. He finally looked at Barry and he could see all the signs of poisoning. The fever, the pale and burning skin, the cold sweat, the shivers... “Barry, you need to stay awake, tell me what kind of berries you ate. Be specific.”

“Sweet, s-small...shiny crystal transparent like a grape, light blue, oval-shaped leaves...”

“Fuck!” Leonard murmured angrily. He knew that berry it was called the _snowdrop_ and its poison was deadly _._ The only antidote to that poison was the wildfire flower that could be found in its natural habitat in the _bloody fucking desert. A thousand miles away from them._

“I ate five. It was around noon...” Barry fumbled on the last word as he felt his whole body burning. He was starting to shiver uncontrollably. “It burns really badly...”

“Scarlet...You are dying.” Leonard bit back an angry sob. He was desperate. A normal human, eating five berries of snowdrop should be dead by now, but with a speedster metabolism, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Barry’s healing capabilities were impressive... _but could he survive a poisoning like this?_

“Ugh..” Barry moaned arching his back from the ground. “Len...”

“Barry...where does it hurt?”

“E-Everywhere...”  

 _Well, that wasn't helpful at all._ Leonard brought his hand to his forehead defeated. He didn’t know what to do. Of all the scenarios that he had thought of what would end their journey, poisoning by wild berries, wasn’t even on the bloody list. “ _Shit. I haven’t had enough time with him yet. He can’t leave me. I haven’t told him I...”_ Len’s mind was a mess. He couldn’t do anything... just wait...Leonard reached Barry’s hand.

“Scarlet, you can fight this...” Len whispered while he watched Barry’s condition began to quickly deteriorate. “Can’t you use your speed? The way you healed me?”

“Too w-weak...” Barry gasped and he closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his mouth. “Can’t breathe...I- I didn’t think I was going to die this way...” Barry confessed weakly. His hazel eyes were getting glassy.  “Hunter used to poison me a lot...I thought I had built some resistance...”

“That fucking bastard...”

Len’s fingers touched Barry’s hand. He didn’t know how much time they have left. He couldn’t even feel the kid’s pulse.

“Barry...you need to stay with me...”

“I- I’m always with you...”

Leonard smiled sadly.

“I-I’m sorry for lying...” Barry said entwining his fingers with Len’s cold fingers.

“Lying about the berries?”

“No...” Barry panted with tears in his eyes. “It meant something to me...I lied...”

Leonard understood clearly. The kid was talking about the kiss. With his free hand, he reached out and touched Barry’s cheek. “It meant something for me as well...and I won’t lose you...”

Barry smiled shyly. “Your hand...it feels so good...” he said breathless leaning towards Len’s touch. “The c-cold.”

Leonard closed his blue eyes fighting the tears threatening to fall. “You are going to be okay....”

“If not...” Barry gasped closing his eyes tightly. “I’ll rather die in this forest beside you, than alone in a castle, as Thawne’s slave.”

“I can’t let you die...” Leonard added sadly and suddenly a crazy idea occurred to him. “ _THAWNE!”_  If he delivered Barry to Thawne, there was a high chance that the healers of the castle had the antidote to the snowdrop. They were really close to the town, probably half a day walk. It was a crazy idea since he didn’t know how much time Barry have, but it was the only way to save Barry or maybe...

“Hold on...” Leonard said grabbing his bag and he opened an old map. He observed the roads for a while and smiled.  “We are close to a small town at the edge of Thawne’s territory, I have a hideout there...”

“Hunter’s soldiers...” Barry gasped weakly.  “Too dangerous...you shouldn’t use roads...”

Leonard shook his head. “We need to try.”

“No...”

Leonard took his coat off him and he swiftly put it on the weakened speedster. 

“Len...”

The mercenary lifted Barry in bridal style earning a soft yelp from the speedster and he was surprised to notice that the kid wasn’t heavy at all.

“Barry, I need you to stay awake...until we reach the town.”

“I’ll try...it hurts like hell...”

Leonard froze the bonfire and nodded. “I know.”

Len quickly took the way towards the nearest town trying to hide their presence in the shadows and the forest. He walked as fast as he could, noticing that their time was running out. Barry was getting worse. His breathing was getting uneven and shallow.

“Come on Barry...we are close...” Len whispered seeing the lights of the town in the distance. “I have a friend in that hideout, she can help us. I promise.”

Barry smiled closing his eyes. He didn’t have the strength to answer properly.

“I will save you.”

After a long and nerve-wracking walk through the woods, they made it into the old town and Leonard was surprised to see an important number of Thawne’s soldiers. They were everywhere and to make matters worse, he also recognized a lot of Hunter’s mercenaries.  It was going to be almost impossible to move across the town unseen by the enemies.  Leonard groaned. This mission was madness. He lowered his glance and saw that Barry was already unconscious in his arms and barely breathing. There was no time. It was now or never. Len covered his face with his hood and started walking through the busy cobblestone streets, hoping for the best, but obviously, luck was never on his side.

“COLD!”

Leonard turned around and saw Kyle Nimbus and Danton Black running towards him.

“Shit!”

The mercenary started running as fast as he could, through the narrow passageways, with Barry in his arms. Suddenly, he turned around in a corner and with one hand, he summoned his powers and he quickly covered the street with slippery ice and continued on his way.  A moment later, he heard Nimbus and Black falling on his ice trap and cursing loudly. He smirked and continued running towards the other side of the town. He crossed the main square that was decorated with a big fountain in the middle and he entered an old tavern trying to lose the two mercenaries following his trail.

“Hey you can’t run in here!” the innkeeper yelled annoyed lifting the jar he was cleaning.

Everyone at the tavern looked at him with curiosity but Leonard crossed the tavern without stopping. He crossed the hall, full of long tables and drunk men and exited through the wooden door on the other side, trying to catch his breath. Escaping alone was normally difficult, but escaping with an unconscious young man in his arms was exhausting. He couldn’t even try to fight properly to defend himself, but he couldn’t stop, he continued quickly his way towards the upper town and reached the ruins of an old church. It was on the edge of the town and he could hear a river nearby. The columns were the only complete thing that remained, everything else had worn out or crumbled down. The light of the sunset barely shone in, illuminating the stones covered with wild green nature.

“Scarlet?”

Barry groaned weakly. He was shivering badly and he just needed to sleep.  

“We are almost there...hang on.”

Leonard was going to hide there for a minute to gather his strength when a sound behind startled him.

“You have a slave that belongs to King Hunter...” a man said dryly in the shadows. “And the King wants him dead.”  

Leonard narrowed his eyes since he knew that voice well.  “Well, let me remind the King that I am a thief, so he belongs to me now.” Leonard spat. “You will have to come and get him from me.”

The man took a step forward revealing himself.  “I intend to do so.”

Cold snorted amused at Vandal Savage. “You are now working with Hunter?”

“He gave me a better deal than King Eobard Thawne...”

“You seriously have fallen low...” Leonard said thinking that he shouldn’t be surprised. Loyalty was a clearly a dying concept in this war. “Well it was nice to talk to you and all but I have urgent matters to attend and no time to lose.” Leonard waved his hand and he threw at Savage a rain of hail and ran towards the outside of the ruins, finding himself in front of a deathly cliff.  

“Damn...”

“There’s nowhere to run!” Savage roared angrily from the inside of the ruins. “You are trapped. Give me the slave and I will let you live, Snart...”

Leonard rolled his eyes at the lie and lowered his glance to see the river at the bottom of the cliff. It was full of rocks and the white water looked rough. Jumping was definitely not an option. Especially with Barry almost dead.

Leonard turned to face Vandal Savage, accompanied now with his two allies, Nimbus and Dark who recently joined the party at the ruins.

“He is dying and you can’t save him.” Vandal added looking at the slave. “Your job here is done, mercenary.”

Leonard tightened his protective hold of Barry.

“Let’s stop wasting time and let’s kill them both,” Nimbus added turning his arm into a green mist. “We will get the money anyways...Hunter wants them dead.”

Vandal smirked opening his long black coat to grab his daggers. “Agreed.”

Leonard took a step back closer to the edge of the risk. His heart was hammering hard in his chest. This wasn’t the plan at all and he wasn’t sure they will survive a fall from that height.

Suddenly, a wave of wildfire illuminated everything and the scorching scent of burning flesh stirred Leonard from his daze. Quickly, he moved towards the side and away from the cliff, to protect Barry and himself from the flames. He saw Nimbus and Dark yelling and running blindly towards the ruins while they were burning alive. It was a terrifying sight.

Vandal threw his blazing coat away and turned towards Leonard with his daggers but he moved to slow for Len.

“Give me the slave!”

Cold summoned an ice spear and he easily pierced Savage’s chest.

“He is mine,” Leonard said possessively while protecting Barry.

Vandal groaned surprised and he fell to the floor dead in a pool of crimson blood.

“Mick,” Len said lifting his glance from the dead enemy. "I think I have never been this happy to see you." 

Mick snorted. “Len.”

“I thought you were still in Central with Lisa?”

“Our spy in the castle gave us the notice that Hunter sent his best assassins to kill you and that he wanted to incriminate the Rogues with the kid’s death to make Thawne hunt us.”

Len nodded. “Brilliant plan.”

“Indeed,” Mick grunted annoyed.

“Where’s Lisa?”

“She is covering our trail. You weren’t careful...blasting trees and covering fire with ice...”

Len shrugged.  “I didn’t have much time to cover our track, as you can see...”

 Mick nodded looking at the dying kid in his best friend’s arms.

“Lisa will join us later at the hideout,” Mick explained. “And what happened to the kid? Poison?”

“Snowdrop.”

Mick furrowed his brows. “Those berries don’t grow in these woodlands...”

“I know,” Len said exhausted thinking in all the possibilities of how on earth Barry managed to find and eat those berries. All the scenarios in his head were worrisome.

“I will carry him,” Mick said grabbing the dying kid from Len’s arms. “You look like you are going to pass out...”

“I had a rough couple of days...”

“I can see that...”

Leonard scoffed and they continued on their way towards the hideout without using the main roads. They swiftly avoided all the soldiers on their way and thankfully they didn’t encounter any enemies.

They exited the town center, passed a small stone bridge and continued north until they reached the crossroad that was on the map. It was already nightfall, so covered by the veil of the night, they took the road on the left and they walked until they reached a couple of small wooden houses hidden on the left side of the road. They walked through the mud and the tall grass and then knocked on the door of the last house which was dimly illuminated by a small torch outside. Leonard knocked twice and then once, which was their code, and a woman opened the door.

“Shawna,” Len said desperately. “We need your help!”

“Leonard! Mick! I wasn’t expecting you both...of course... come in...” she said opening the door for them.

The men entered the house and walked straight to the room and Shawna followed anxiously.  Mick rested Barry on the small bed and Shawna quickly moved to inspect the young man that was shivering nonstop. She carefully opened Barry’s eyes and noticed that they were glassy, his lips were dry, cold and turning purple, his breathing was uneven and shallow and he was sweating a lot. He was clearly dying.

“What happened?” she asked alarmed giving the kid some water.

“He ate five snowdrops.”

Shawna’s eyes widened with concern. “What? FIVE? He should be dead by now...”

“I know... please tell me you have the antidote...” Len said pushing Barry’s hair back from his forehead.

Shawna nodded. “You are so lucky a couple of weeks ago I bought some wildfire flowers from a merchant. Wait here. I will prepare the antidote and I will be right back.” She said moving towards the door. “Mick grab that basin fill it with water and clean that boy’s face and Cold, freeze the towel a bit and put on his forehead to lower his fever.”

Leonard nodded and Mick moved to do exactly what Shawna ordered.

“Scarlet?” Leonard whispered worried while Mick poured some water into the basin.  “You are safe and you will be fine in no time.” He said leaning over the bed to kiss the kid’s sweaty forehead.  

Mick observed, with his mouth wide open in shock, Len’s actions. He was surprised to see that his best friend had fallen in love. Lisa was going to be so excited with this new development, but it was troublesome because this changed all the plans and he really wanted to live peacefully away from the war in Starling Kingdom in a small house in the countryside.

“Mick! You are doing a mess!” Leonard groaned annoyed at Mick, who was staring at Barry idle and pouring water outside of the stupid basin.

“Oh crap!” Mick said focusing back to reality. “Shit. Shawna is going to kill me.”

“I will kill you first if you don’t give me the cloth to clean his face,” Len said frustrated. Mick gave Len the wet cloth and observed his friend cleaning the kid’s adorable and flushed face. He wondered how someone so young could be on Hunter’s death list and Eobard’s wish list.  

“Len...we need to talk,” Mick said worriedly.  

Len nodded, grabbing another cloth and freezing it a bit to put it on the kid’s forehead.

“Later. I promise.”

Mick grunted and Shawna returned with a small bowl full of a red liquid.

“Lift his head up. We need him to drink this.” She explained moving next to Leonard as he lifted Barry’s head. She immediately gave him the antidote and the kid in his fevered daze drank it with some difficulties.

“That’s it...” Len said softly and Barry coughed violently.  

“How long for the antidote to work?” Mick asked worried and turning to see Shawna. “We don’t have much time until the King’s guards find us here.”

“It depends... normally a couple of hours...” Shawna explained touching Barry’s cheek. “He still has a high fever, Leonard changes the cloth on his head...I will go light the fireplace and prepare some food. The kid is going to need a lot when he wakes up.”

“Thanks,” Len said changing the cloth and sitting on the bed tired.

“Lisa will be here soon,” Mick added and Shawna nodded.

“Then I will make food for everyone.”

With that, she left the room, leaving Mick and Len alone with Barry.

“I think you owe me some answers, Len,” Mick said looking at his best friend.

“I know.”

“Why is he so important?” Mick asked looking at the unconscious young man. “Why does Hunter want him dead and why on earth does Thawne want him alive so badly?”

“I’m not sure.” 

“Len,” Mick said halting his pacing. “Don’t fuck with me. We are all risking our lives with this plan of yours...Hunter is a very powerful enemy and we already betrayed him. Scudder is currently playing a deathly game passing as Hunter’s General in his bloody castle! He barely managed to inform Lisa and me that the King sent his assassins to kill you!”

Leonard groaned. He knew the plan was going off the fucking rails.

“You are still thinking of giving the kid away?”

“Of course! We need the money.” Leonard growled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Because the way I see it, Len...”  Mick added leaning against the wall. “You are in love with the kid.”

Leonard’s blue eyes widened startled and he then laughed.  “He is a slave and I barely know him.”

“I don’t see any chains, collars, or marks in this _slave,”_ Mick said with a knowing smirk and crossing his arms defiantly. He knew Leonard since they were kids and it was obvious that he was in love.

Leonard lowered his glance and his heart clenched at the sight of Barry fighting for his life. The kid’s hair was messy, his eyes were tightly shut probably fighting the burning feeling of the antidote and his breathing was still jagged.

“I’m not in love with him,” Len said slowly but he knew it was a lie, especially after the kiss. “We will deliver him tomorrow at Thawne’s castle and we will collect the money as planned and then we will move to the coast or the countryside. He is our last job. Nothing more. Deal?”

Mick sighed. “You know I will follow you to the end of the world, right?”

Len narrowed his blue eyes. “I know.”

“And that any decision you make I will support you and Lisa and the Rogues as well?”

Leonard nodded tiredly.  

“Good,” Mick said with a smile. “Now that we are clear...I think we should change the kid’s clothes, they are filthy.”

“You just want to see him naked,” Leonard said narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

“Can’t lie about that,” Mick said shrugging.

Leonard scoffed and exited the room to ask Shawna for some clean clothes. Shawna gave him an old robe Mark used to sleep and some black pants and a redshirt Clyde stopped using a couple of years ago.

“Thanks.”

“Sure, no problem Boss,” Shawna added with a smile.

Mick and Leonard swiftly took Barry’s clothes off and Mick’s eyes widened with shock to see the old scars covering Barry’s body. The scars probably Thawne and Hunter made all the years the kid was in their captivity. He didn’t make a comment and continued to help Len clean the kid’s body and change him into the robe Shawna gave them.  Leonard carefully covered Barry’s body with the warm blankets and smiled noticing that Barry’s breathing was now even.

“I think the antidote is working,” Len said excited grabbing Barry’s hand tightly.

Mick smiled. “Len, you should go and clean yourself as well and maybe eat something I will stay with the doll and I will call you if he wakes up.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and he was going to refuse the offer but he was interrupted.

“You reek,” Mick added and Leonard scoffed.

“What? No. I don’t.”

“No, you don’t but seriously you need to rest a bit. You look exhausted.” Mick explained. “Lisa is going to freak out if she sees you like this.”

“Fine. I will be back soon.” Leonard said walking towards the door but he halted and he stole a last glance at Barry. “By the way...his name is Barry, not doll...in case he wakes up.”

Mick nodded and he sat in the chair next to the bed. “Barry...short for Bartholomew?”

“I guess...”

“Poor kid, he has a name worse than yours...” Mick added with a playful grin.

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 Mick was observing Barry’s peaceful breathing and enjoying the smell of the food Shawna was cooking when he heard two knocks on the door followed by one. _Probably Lisa._ He saw Shawna walk towards the door and he heard Lisa’s and Len’s voice talking. He relaxed. That was good. It meant that Lisa didn’t have a problem hiding their tracks and following them to the hideout. He stood up and he was going to go and greet Lisa when he saw the kid whimpering softly in the bed. He carefully approached Barry and the kid opened his eyes. Beautiful and captivating green eyes sparkling with lightning.

“What the fuck?”

Barry tensed at the sight of the huge man watching him and he panicked thinking that Len had left him in Thawne’s castle.

“Don’t touch me,” Barry said moving backward and against the bed’s headboard. He was so afraid and in pain and his vision was still a bit blurry.

“Doll, I won’t hurt you,” Mick said softly trying to calm the kid down and lifting his hands. "I mean Barry..."

Barry’s breathing was fast and his heart was aching badly. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know who was the man before him and all he wanted to do is run. He lowered his glance and noticed that he wasn’t in chains, that he didn’t have a power dampening collar and that he wasn’t using his clothes, he was using a weird robe and that flustered him. That meant that someone, probably the huge man before him, saw him naked.

Barry blushed afraid.

He needed to escape and find Len, and he was about to do it when he saw Len at the door, looking at him with relief, and two women behind him.

Barry didn’t think in his confusion and daze. He just used his speed to escape from the huge man before him and flashed towards Len, to hug him tightly. The problem was that he didn’t calculate his speed and force and when he collided with Len he pushed the two women to the floor as well. Everyone grunted startled.

“Scarlet!”     

“Len, sorry! I thought you left me.” Barry said still on top of Len with tears falling from his green eyes and Len felt his heart ache because eventually, that was the plan.

“I’m still here,” Len said softly. 

“LEN!” Mick roared startled and Lisa and Shawna stared speechless at the kid embracing Len on the floor.

“Who the hell is he?” Lisa asked surprised to see that Len didn’t ice the kid on the spot.

“HE IS A FUCKING SPEEDSTER!” Mick yelled finally aware of the deathly situation they were in and Barry tensed scared.

“Mick calm down!” Len said warningly.

“This is the reason why Eobard wants the kid alive and the reason why Hunter wants him dead,” Mick said in shock. “Oh fuck...We are all dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii again! Let me know if you are still reading this story and your thoughts! ♥   
> Comments are love! :3


End file.
